Akatsuki Naruto
by Takanaru-san
Summary: Sasuke has left the village. But what happens when he comes back and Naruto is gone, joined up with Akatsuki and dating his older brother Itachi? Determined to get her back, Sasuke joins up with the others to do so. Sasunaru Itanaru Femnaru.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'll going to Akatsuki!"

"…You're in."

"She what!?!" yelled a bunch of teens. "Yes, it's true Naruto has join Akatsuki." Tsunade sighed. "But their after her demon! She's probably dead!" yelled Sakura. "No... We got word, 4 days ago, that Naruto is the newest member in Akatsuki." "So Naru's in Akatsuki." Shikamaru said. "Are we going to get her back?" Kiba asked. "We don't have to. Only if you want too." "Of course we want to!!" yelled Sakura. "First Sasuke-kun leaves now Naruto, she's my best friend and we are getting her back!" "Calm down Sakura. We can't go and find her now, we're not strong enough. If you can convince everyone to train to get Naruto back, I'll let you find her." Tsunade purposed. Sakura turned to everyone, they all nodded. "Their all in so we can go find her?" "Yes but you all are not strong enough, as I said before. Now go! Train! Whatever, just get out of my office!" Tsunade yelled turned around in her chair. So everyone left to train.

~*3 years later*~

"Ok everyone, it took us three years but I think we're ready to get Naruto back." Sakura yelled to the group. (Just to tell you their all 16 now) "Hmm, so this is team that's trained to get Naruto back." Tsunade said walking up to the group. "Tsunade-sama!" Sakura jumped. "I guess you guys look strong enough to get Naruto back. But I'm assigning you a new member tomorrow." "I don't think anyway in this village even anbu or the elite are at our level, they'd just slow us down." Shikamaru stated. "That is true but I just got this letter today about him and I assure you he will be good." Tsunade smiled. "C-can we at l-least know h-his name?" (I think you know who that it) "Hmm… I think this letter will do. It's from him." With that handed Shikamaru the letter and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"urgh!" said a orange hair man as he got up from the ground, "hmm" "You have grown so much since you got here… Naruto." Said Pain as he sighed in defeat. Naruto just smirked. Naruto was totally different from the way she use to be. She wore the Akatsuki uniform that came in at her waist line making it look more feminine. Naruto's blue eyes were now red and she kept them like that. Her hair remained the same length and at two sides. "Leader? If Naruto-san can beat you easily then why isn't she leader?" Zetsu joked. "Shut up Zetsu." "I wouldn't want to be leader anyway." Naruto said as she walked to her room.

Naruto opened the door and walked. "How was training?" "Why are you always in my room, Itachi?" "What? Your boyfriend can't chill in your room." He said lying on Naruto's bed. "hm" She said as she sat beside Itachi. "You didn't answer my question, how was training?" "Same, no one can defeat me so far. Pain's thinking of Everyone vs. Me since 1 on 1, 2 on 1, 3 on 1 and 4 on 1 haven't defeated me yet." "Well if he does do Everyone vs. you, don't think I'll take it easy on you." Naruto just smirk, like he could bet her.

"So you hear the news?" "What news?" Naruto looked at Itachi confused. "Konoha Ninja's have been training for three years straight." Itachi turned to Naruto. "To get you back." Naruto's eyes widened. "Yep, the lot of them are coming to get you." Naruto got a little teary and hugged Itachi. "I don't want to go back… I want to stay here with you." She said into Itachi's chest. Itachi hugged her back. "Don't worry my little Kitsune I won't let them take you." "… I don't want to hurt them though but I know I'll have to." "Don't Naru-chan we'll think of something." Naruto and Itachi looked up at the door to see the entire Akatsuki member standing there. Naruto blushed a little and got up, Itachi still on the bed. "We'll never let you go." Said Sasori. "You're the strongest member here, it would be too big of a lose." Said the leader. "If you left I'd be the only girl again." "Aw, thanks guys." Naruto said hugging then all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what does it say, Shikamaru?" asked Ino. "Promise you would go all fan girl and scream?" "Promise!" "Sakura?" "I won't." "Ok, it says that Sasuke is returning to the village." There was a silence pause. Everyone had wide eyes. Shikamaru sighed, "Well at least they didn't-." "AHHHHHH!!!" Ino and Sakura scream fan girl style. "…scream. Never mind." Shikamaru tossed the letter to Sakura and left. They screamed again. (Shut up, gosh) "Sasuke-kun is coming after three years. Now he'll see how strong I am!" Ino and Sakura turned to each other, ever since Sasuke left they'd been friends and he was coming back. "I don't want to fight you, Ino." "He's just a guy, we shouldn't ruin a friendship over some guy." "Yeah, so we'll act all fan girl together!" "That makes sense! Let's do it!" And they left. "How the hell does that make sense? Act fan girly to get his attention… together? Neji?" "They fight against each other for a guy… together? No, that's one thing I don't understand." Said Neji as he shook his head. "A-anyway, t-tomorrow everyone w-will meet at th-the f-front gate to see s-Sasuke." Hinata said before departing with Kiba. "Don't you dare touch her, dog boy!" Yelled Neji acting over protective. "Yeah, yeah I know." Said Kiba taking his arm off Hinata's waist and holding hands. "Don't try anything! I'll be watching you!!" Yelled Neji but Kiba just ignored him. "Don't worry Neji-san. The youthful Hinata will be alright." (I think you know who that is) "Don't start with the youthful crap again." "Neji-san that word is not youthful! Now I'm going back to my youthful training! If I can not do 500 kicks then I must do 300 push up! 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…" Lee said as he started random kicks. Everyone just left after that.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Naru-chan, I got more news for you." "Leave me alone Itachi. I know its bad news." "Maybe… but I'm going to tell you anyway." "Go tell Kisame or something." "It doesn't concern him." Naruto sighed and turned to him. "What is it?" "You know how I said your friends are coming for you?" "Don't remind me." "They added a new member to their team." "Oh someone new, I'm so scared." She said as she started to drink a glass of water. "It's Sasuke." Naruto spit out the water. "Teme?! When'd he get back?" "He's coming back tomorrow... Hm, haven't seen my brother in a while. Oh well." Itachi said as he left with a smirk. "Whip that smirk off your face, Itachi!" Naruto yelled. "Whip up the water, you just spit out, off the floor." Itachi said as he went into his room. "Rrrr."

------------------------------------------------------------

The next day everyone waited at the front gate for Sasuke's return, Sakura and Ino in the front of course. "I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun, aren't you Ino?!" "I wonder he looks like now, I bet even hotter!" The girls started too gossiped about Sasuke making Shikamaru say, "Troublesome." "You seem excited Shikamaru." Kiba joked. "I rather be taking a nap but Ino dragged me here, she's so annoying." Shikamaru said lazily. "I-I can't w-wait to see S-Sasuke-kun, I w-wonder if he c-changed at all." "Hey, I thought I was your boyfriend Hina-chan." "You a-are Kiba-kun." She said hugging him.

"Hey guys! I think I see Sasuke…" Tenten said looking throw the gate. Everyone turned to see Sasuke walking up to the gate. He had blue puffy pants that were cut off below the knee by black tape, he blue shirt had an opening that went down to his chest. The shirt looked like it had the sleeves ripped off. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sa-sas-sas-SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled the two fan girls. Sasuke ignored them and walked throw the gate, up to everyone. "Hey Sasuke. Welcome back." Kiba said. "Still got that dog, I see." "Hey Sasuke long time no see." Yawned Shikamaru. "Still lazy, eh, Shikamaru. What did Ino have to drag you down here?" Sasuke smirked. Shikamaru just sighed, "She's so troublesome."

After catching up a little and some fan girl stuff, Sasuke realized something was missing. "Hm? Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Chouji. Where's dobe?" Shikamaru giggled, "You just can't stop thinking about that girl. Still like her, even after all this years? I remember you two hate each other, but you were just lying the whole time." Sasuke smirked, "Are you going to tell me where my Naru-chan is or not?" "Your naru-chan, eh? Didn't she turn you down?" Shikamaru teased. "Whatever. But you still haven't answered my question." Sasuke smirked. "I would tell if I knew." "You don't know where she is?" "Nope… She's probably happy there though." "What!? She's…?" "No! No! Sorry, If that what you thought I meant." Sasuke just turned to ask someone else; they all had their heads down with frowns. "Uh… Why is everyone so sad?" Sakura looked at Sasuke with watery eyes. "We haven't seen her in three years…" "What? Why? She's not dead, so where could she be?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"… She joined Akatsuki." Sakura pointed to everyone. "We've trained for three years to we could be stronger and today we were going to go look for her. And ask you if you wanted to join." Sasuke didn't say anything; he was still processing what Sakura had said. "She joined… Akatsuki?" "I know they want Kyuubi but they still let her join." "I see… well I'm helping you find her." Sasuke smile a little. "Ok but just to let you know… your brother, Itachi-." "Yeah I know he's in the Akatsuki." "No, it's not that. Naru… Naruto and him are-." Before Sakura could finish her sentence Sasuke's hand was over her mouth, he seemed… angry.

"…Itachi…" "Sasuke this mission is about Naruto not Itachi." Tsunade stated. "Now, we just got word that Akatsuki is here, near the leaf. Just a few mile's south of here." Sasuke felt like punching something, Naruto was near and he couldn't just go after her right there right then. "Tomorrow we will go looking for her. Your all dismissed."

Sasuke walked around town, remembering Naruto and him to the past, she was so cute. He decided to go home but didn't want to go inside; he felt Naruto's presets so he sat on his roof.

Naruto stood on top of the big stone heads of Konoha, looking down on the village she once lived in. She looked down at the long Akatsuki jacket she was wearing, she belonged there now. Naruto wanted to go down and see her friends and yes, even teme (Sasuke), but she know they'd just take her in. Her eye caught the Uchiha Mansion with a small figure on top. She narrowed her reds eyes to see it better. She saw couldn't really tell but she knew it was Sasuke.

Sasuke felt eyes on him; he looked down, no one. He looked around then spotted a figure on top the giant faces. (What's that called?) It's had long sleeves that blew in the wind and a straw flat-ish hat. _Akatsuki gear._ He said to himself. Then he eyes widened when he saw golden hair flow in the wind on the figure. "Naru… to…" Sasuke got up, there was no way he'd let her get away. She noticed the figure moving then jumping from building to building.

The figure was really close now, Naruto realize it was coming after her. She turned and started to walk away. When she was about to jump up into the forest a voice from behind her came. "Wait!" Naruto stopped and stood there, waiting, her back face the person. It was silent. Sasuke stared at the Akatsuki member, looking at the long gold hair that was getting pushed by the wind. "If you have something to say, say it or I'm out of here." Said Naruto coldly. "…I join Orochmaru and you join Akatsuki." Sasuke laughed a little. "… it seems so… Sasuke." "What no teme? Huh dobe?" Sasuke teased. "…don't mess with me." "Sorry but I have to. That's the mission I got today, ever though it starts tomorrow." "Then do your mission tomorrow, you're just wasting my time." "Why do that when I can finish it right… NOW!" Sasuke ran at Naruto with his sword, Naruto didn't move.

_Shhhing. _Sasuke's eyes widened. He had just stabbed Naruto right threw the stomach. "Why didn't you move? It was easy to block." Sasuke said sorry for what he had done. Naruto just laughed. She looked down at the point of the sword she grabbed it and pulled it throw her it the other side, leaving a hole right throw her. Sasuke's eyes widened as the hole heal with out leaving a mark. "… I told you not to mess with me." She said snapping the sword in two. Naruto turned around her eyes closed. She opened them showing Sasuke her red eyes. "So you're the Kyuubi not Naruto." "What are you talking about, I am Naruto I've just tamed the kyuubi." "Your eye are blue not red." "Hmm… this is my eye color now. I haven't had blue eyes for 2 years now." She giggled. Sasuke lunged at Naruto. "Chidori!" Naruto smirked under her hat. Naruto was now behind Sasuke, she took out a kunai stabbed certain points on Sasuke's legs. Sasuke fell to the ground face first on his stomach. "… my legs." He said in pain. Naruto walked to the front of him and crouched down. "I told you not to mess with me." She teased.

"Naruto! I knew you'd be here." Itachi said jumping down beside her. "Oh! And little brother." Sasuke pushed up with his arms to get up but his legs were in to much pain to move. "What are you doing here, Itachi?" Naruto asked. "Well you left and didn't come back for a while. I got worried." "You were worry about me?" "I'm your boyfriend, of course I'd be worried about you." Sasuke moaned in pain at his attempt to get up. "Boyfriend?" Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Yes boyfriend. Why? Are you jealous?" He smirked. "…I'll kill you…" Sasuke said ignoring the pain and getting up. "Well, It was nice seeing Sasuke-teme. Say hi to everyone for me." With that she was gone in a poof. Sasuke looked at Itachi with a glare. "How dare you…" "How dare I what? Steal Naru-chan away from you?" "…you bastard." Itachi smirked, "And just for the record those red eyes of Naruto's. I've seen them blue… when ever we-." Sasuke lunged at Itachi, who dodged it. "Hm… Well that's the only way to see her beautiful blue eyes." With that Itachi was gone with a poof of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. Sasuke turned to see Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. He yelled out from pain the in his legs, falling to the ground. "Sasuke!" Everyone rushed over, Kiba helping him off the ground. "What happened?" Sakura asked as her healed his legs. "…I saw… Naruto." Everyone looked at him in shock. "N-Naruto did t-this to y-you?" Sasuke winced at the pain. "yeah… she's… so powerful. Her eye's were red… she said they were… like that… for two years now." Sakura finished healing him and stood up. "Red eyes? But her eyes are blue." "She said she keeps them red now." Sasuke smiled, "I bet there even more beautiful now." Sakura frowned; she was supposed to be with Sasuke not Naruto. "We'll get her tomorrow Sasuke. Don't you doubt on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, how was your little visit to Konoha, Naruto-san?" Said voice when Itachi and Naruto came through the door. "Shut up, Kisame. I'm not in a good mood." Naruto said as she stormed off to her room. "Wasn't good?" He asked Itachi. Itachi smirked, "It was good." With that he went into Naruto's room.

"Stop coming in here, Itachi." Naruto said throwing a pillow at him. "Heh… So?" "So what?" Naruto lay on the bed, head in a pillow. "You're an Uchiha attracter?" "Shut up, Itachi." She said throwing a pillow in his face. Itachi walked up to Naruto and whispered in her ear. "Forget about my foolish little brother, you have me." Naruto looked up to Itachi was a smile. "Yeah, I do." She said before kissing him on the lips, then pulled away. Itachi went back to her ear. "Now… let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." He sat on the bed and put Naruto on his chest and lay down. Naruto turned to Itachi. Her red eyes were now light blue and sparkled, filled with happiness. Itachi smiled and kissed her. "We have a big day tomorrow so I'll let you sleep. But now you owe me." Itachi closed his eyes, pulling Naruto closer. "Whatever." Naruto snuggled up on Itachi's chest and fell asleep.

Itachi opened his eyes when he knew Naruto was sound asleep. *Knock, Knock* The door opened, the leader standing at the door. He looked at Itachi then the sleeping girl. "Why did I always find you in here?" "Where else would I be?" "In, yours and Kisame's room." "I like it better in here." He smirked pulling the sleeping girl closer. "I told you, no mixed rooms. Ugh… anyway we don't want Naruto to be taken away. So just as a back up, we're sending you to Konoha in disuse." "Me and Naru-chan?" "Yeah, unless you want to stay and fight,while Tobi goes with her." "No!... I mean I'll go with her." "Good, wake her up. You start today." With that Pain left.

Itachi looked at the clock, 5:30. Itachi sighed, "Naru-chan wake up~." He cooed. "Nnn Ita-kun, go away." She muttered in her half sleep. "Ita-kun? Is that an invite?" Naruto's eyes shot open. "I'm awake!" She yelled get off of Itachi. She rubbed her eyes. "What? Why'd you wake me?" "We have a… mission." "Mission?" Itachi explained everything to Naruto, who was half asleep barely listening. "It's 5:30 why are you so tried?" "Nnnn"

------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sasuke awoke with an empty feeling. He went down stairs to see if food would help, I didn't. Sasuke feel like he was missing something. The thought about what he was missing, ever since he left the village there was this empty feeling. But now his back he still felt that emptiness. Then he realized when he saw Naruto the day before, he didn't feel empty; he then knew what he'd been missing. He'd been missing Naruto.

"Hai! We're ready for the mission!" Sakura said. "I-I can't wait t-to see Naru-chan again." Hinata smiled to Kiba. "Ok everyone lets go!" Lee yelled. "Wait!" Ino yelled, everyone turned to her. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" Everyone looked around, but he was no wear in sight.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could. He was so busy thing about bringing Naruto back he forgot about the meeting the others. When he could see the group ahead he slowed down to a walk and put on his emotionless face. He walked up to the group of teen that had been looking for him. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." Sasuke said with an emotionless face. "What are you, Kakashi?" Kiba joked. Sasuke walked by them all out the gate, then he stopped and turned his head around. "You coming?" Lee jumped in the air as everyone caught up with Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So your name is Oni?" Naruto asked. (Oni means devil, I think.) "Yep, and remember not to call me Itachi or we'll lose our cover." "Ok, but what's my name?" "Hmm… I'll call you… Kaki." Naruto shrugged, "Ok." (I looked to up and I'm pretty sure that 'Kaki' means flower) *Knock Knock* "Come on~!" Naruto called to the door. The door opened and a girl with blue hair walked in. "Oh, hey Konan!" "Naru, just in case you get caught." She said as handed Naruto an origami bird. "You were always good at origami jetus's." Naruto smiled, Konan smiled back.

"Ita- Oni! Where are you?!" Naruto called as she looked around the room. Naruto then felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned to see a man with almost black jeans and a blood red shirt on. "Who are you!? What are you doing here?!" Naruto grabbing a kunai. "Heh, Do I really look that different?" The man smirked. Naruto looked at the man up and down; his hair was long-ish. "…Itachi?" "No, I'm Oni." Itachi smirked. "Oh so it is you." "Now no one will no it's me. But you got it fix yourself or they find you out in seconds." Naruto grabbed her hair. "I don't want to cut it." Itachi chuckled, "You don't have to. Now go and make yourself look like someone else." Itachi shooed her.

Five minutes later Naruto appeared, her hair was out and she was wearing a little pink dress. "I thought you didn't like dresses, let alone pink." Itachi commented. "Yeah but I thought if made myself look the opposite then who I am, no one would figure me out." Naruto commented proudly. "Great idea, but you made one little mistake." "What? I did? Where?" Naruto said looking at her body. "Your eyes." "Oh yeah!" Naruto's eyes now turned to a beautiful light shade of blue. "No no. We need another colour." "But I only got blue and red." Itachi got an idea and left the room.

"Pink?" "Yes pink. They look good on you." Itachi smirked. "But I prefer your blue ones." "I feel like Sakura but with pink eyes." "But you're not ugly." Itachi joked. Naruto just rolled her eyes. "Let's go!"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Here it is." Sakura said looking at a giant rock that blocked the entrance to a cave. "Everyone one stand back." Sakura said as she tighten her gloves. "Sakura, what are you doing? You can't just-." BAM!! The rocks broke into little pieces from Sakura's inhuman strength. Sakura turned around to Sasuke. "You were saying?" "Remind me never to get you mad." He muttered as he walked into the cave.

Everyone walked into the dark cave and looked around. Suddenly the cave light up with light, all Akatsuki members, minus Naruto and Itachi. Sasuke looked around for Naruto but she was no where to be seen. "Looking for someone? Un." Dei smirked. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura said sternly. "Who?" Konan asked acting confused. "You know who we're talking about!" Kiba yelled. "Calm down Kiba." Shino said, "Tell is where she is and we will bring you no harm." Sasori chuckled, "Like we'd tell you." Sasuke took a deep breathe, "Well if you won't tell us…" He closed his eyes. "… we'll have to use force!" Sasuke opened his eyes to relieve his Sharingan. Pain smirked, this was going to be fun.

Through out the battle jetus's could be heard yelled randomly. But finally after a hell of a fight, Pain and Sasuke were still able to move without too much pain. Both panting, they looked at their team mates lying. "Where… is… Naruto…?" Sasuke panted to Pain. "I'll… never tell…" Pain winched at the pain in his side falling into knees. Sasuke walked over to the leader pulling him up by the collar. "Where is she?" Sasuke said with angry. Pain just stayed silent. "Tell me!!" Sasuke screamed. Silence. "I'll kill you! Tell me!!" Pain remain silent, Sasuke had broken bones, kunai and needles sticking out of him. He was the in the worst condition then anyone in the room, but he still fought. "…s…sasuke…" Sasuke turned to Sakura, who was groveling as she healed herself. Sasuke sighed and throw Pain to the ground.

"Why…?" Pain asked in pain. "Why do you wish to find her so bad?" Sasuke looked at Pain. 'Because I love her.' Sasuke said in his mind. Sasuke didn't reply he just turned and walked away. "Let's g-." Sasuke fell to the ground. "Sasuke!" Sakura said, she had finished healing herself and everyone else. Sakura ran too Sasuke who lay on the ground. Everyone rushed over to Sasuke. "I've removed all the kunai's and needles but he still has 4 slightly broken bones. Just give me some time." Sakura said carefully as she healed Sasuke's injures.

"Argh… Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said getting up as he stretched a little. "You're welcome Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes. "Hehehe." A voice laughed behind the group, they turned to see Pain getting up slowly. "What's so funny?" "Heh, You think you can beat Akatsuki so easily" Pain smirked as he turned to the cave entrance. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw all the members of Akatsuki. Sasuke rushed over to one of the defeated Akatsuki, his eyes widened, it was some random guy, as were the rest.

"Hm, I'd leave now if I were you, un." Sasuke clenched his fists, he knew everyone was out of chakra. They played right into their little scheme, Sasuke sighed in defeat. "C'mon guys." He said heading for the entrance. "Sasuke! You're just giving up! What about N-!" Sakura yelled. "Forget it, Sakura." Sasuke said, "She's not here." Sasuke looked over to Hinata and Neji. They both shook here heads. They all left the Akatsuki base cursing under there breath. "Ok lets go back to Konoha to think about this in more detail." Shikamaru said still pondering about where Naruto was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Konoha is quietier now…? It wasn't like this when I was here." Naruto sighed as she looked out the window of the hotel they were staying in. Itachi chuckled, "I think I know why…" Naruto turned to Itachi with a smile. "I wanna go walk around and explore!" "Sorry Naruto no can do." "Why not Itachi~~?" Naruto whined. "Naruto we only go out if we have it. Someone could recognize you." Itachi stated. Naruto smirked, 'Super cute chibi no jetus', she whispered. "Pretty please~~. I haven't seen my old home in ages." Naruto pouted, super chibi. Itachi tensed, he was weak when it came to Naruto. He bit his lip to keep from saying yes but it was hard. Naruto continued to pout in her super cute chibi way. "ARGH! Fine!" Itachi gave in. "But don't stay out too long." "You're acting like if you were my father." Itachi wrapped his hands around Naruto's waist "Boyfriend, Father. What's the difference? We both care." Naruto blushed, kissed Itachi then pulled away to the door. "I'll be back!" She yelled closing the door. "Stupid super cute chibi." Itachi said cleaning his nosebleed. "She'll be mine when she comes back." Itachi smirked at the thought of Naruto panting and screaming his name. Itachi ran into the bathroom too let the blood go into the sink.

Naruto walked down the road in her little pink dress, pink eyes and her blond hair out flowing behind her. 'Wow, it's been so long since I was here.' Naruto thought as she looked and the ramen shop. 'No must resist. They know me too well there plus I'll eat like 12 bowls and that will certainly give away my disuse.' Naruto strained herself from going into the ramen shop. It was hard but worked.

"Are you sure you check ever where?" "I told you yes. I even had Neji and Hinata check after." Sasuke said annoyed. "Ok, just asking." Sakura said as she sat down. "Shikamaru, you have any idea where she would hide." Shikamaru closed his eyes then opened them after a few seconds. "No… but I didn't see Itachi at there base so he probably with her." "…Itachi…" "Yes! How could we have missed that?!" Kiba yelled. "I-it's okay K-Kiba-kun. We j-just have to f-find I-Itachi and we'll f-find Naruto." "Agreed, so we'll will meet and talk about it tomorrow. For now go get some rest." Tsunade stated then everyone left.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned around to see Sai running up to him. "What is it Sai?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto walked down the streets, old memories passing through her head. She then noticed she'd been out to long and Itachi would probably be wondering where she was, and Itachi had a good imagination so he always thought up the worst punishment, even though he never showed it. Naruto turned to head back but then stopped. She didn't remember the village that well so was now lost. She looked around, trying to see if she could spot the hotel, but no luck. She turned a corner and ran into something.

Naruto had fallen to the ground, she rubbed her head and got up. "Sorry." She said then looked up to see Sai. "Oh it's ok, cutie." Sai smirked at the cute pink eyed, girl. Naruto smiled then looked around from the hotel, still she was lost. Then she noticed there was more then one person. 'Sasuke! Shit!' She thought, keeping from widening her eyes. "You seem lost. Do you need some help?" Sai asked as he checked the blond out. "Oh, yes I do. I got lost." She said blushing a bit. "You're cute when you blush." Sai said smirking, which made Naruto blush more. "My names Sai. And you are?" "N-… Kaki." She smiled. "Kaki, eh? Cute name." Sai said, Sasuke finally realizing someone was in front of him, turned he head to her. 'She's… pretty. What about Naruto? Itachi got her tho. No I will get her! But this girl… so reminds me of her. So cute.' "Sasuke? This girl needs our help, stop staring, don't you like Naruto?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Sai then back to Kaki.(Naruto) "I'm Sasuke, we'll be happy to help you out." He said smiling. Naruto smiled. "I'm looking for Hokage Hotel." "Well you're far from it. We'll walk you there." Sai said and started to walk, leading Naruto to the hotel.

"So, who's this Naruto person you were talking about Sai-kun?" "Well first off Sasuke _loves_ her." Sai snickered, Sasuke just glared at him and sighed. "She looks like you." Sasuke started. "She has blond hair like your's. But has blue eyes and hates pink and dresses. She also has three whisker marks on each check from the Kyuubi." "Kyuubi, eh?... cool." "So Kaki you got a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked. "But Sai said you like Naruto." "I do. I just want to know so if you want hang out your boyfriend won't hurt me." "…You wanna hang out?" "Yeah, sure. So?" "Sure we could hang out. I… don't have a boyfriend just an older brother." "Even worst." "Don't worry I- Oni won't bite." Naruto smiled, which made Sasuke melt a little. "Ok." Sai just rolled his eyes and seeing how Naruto didn't have boyfriend he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. Naruto 'eeped a little at the sudden touch. Sasuke got mad, possessive even; even though he loved Naruto this girl gave him a strange feeling of love. Sasuke quickly wrapped his hand around her waist pulling Naruto close to him too.

Naruto felt really awkward now, plus what would Itachi say, and to add to that they were really close to the hotel. "So you guys ninja's?" "Yep." "…Could you show me a jetus!? That would be so cool!" Sasuke and Sai smirked, "sure" they said together. "Chidori." Sasuke's hand was now lightning. "Cool!" Naruto smiled pretending to think they were strong even though she could beat them with both arm behind her back. Sai then drew Kaki and summoned her. "Who's that?" Naruto asked confused. "It's you silly." "Oh yeah ha I knew that." Naruto laughed. "Well, thanks for helping me to find my hotel." Naruto quickly kiss Sai and Sasuke on the check. Sai smirked at the cute blond and Sasuke wanted to kiss the hell out the blond. Naruto turned to the hotel when Sasuke called back to her. "Kaki, you wanna hang out tomorrow at 4, park?" "Huh? Uh sure, ok." Naruto smiled and before she knew it there were warm lips on hers. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Sasuke. 'OMG! ITACHI! NO! I would never cheat! I love him! Sasuke get off me!'

Naruto pulled away blushing like mad which made Sasuke smirk. "Uh… Got to go! Bye!" Naruto quickly ran into the hotel and up the stairs, even though her room was on the 7th floor.

"So, you've moved on to Kaki, leaving Itachi to Naruto?" Sai smirked. "Shut up." With that Sasuke went home.

He thought about Naruto and Kaki, he loved them both so much but he didn't know which he loved more. He sighed and went to bed, dreaming of a little three some. (That's going to make a mess in the morning, heh)

Naruto rushed into her hotel room, slamming the door behind her. "So you met someone on your walk?" Itachi said sitting in a chair putting down a book. Naruto just breathed heavily. "By your looks it was Sasuke." Naruto's head shot up to Itachi. "So it was Sasuke." He smirked. Naruto walked in flopping on the couch. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Naruto turned to Itachi, her eyes started tearing, she jumped up and hugged Itachi, cuddling in his chest. "I'm sorry Itachi-kun. Please don't be mad." She cried into his chest. "Naruto just tell me what happened." Naruto explained what had happened with her, Sasuke and Sai.

"He KISSED you!?!" "Please Itachi don't get mad!" Naruto cried even more into Itachi's chest. Itachi sighed and calmed down. "Sorry. Anyway just stay away from him. Ok?" "…" "What is it now?" "…he asked me if I wanted to hang out with him and I said yes. I'm seeing him tomorrow at 4." Itachi pitched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…" "And the worst part is, please don't get mad, when he asked if I had a boyfriend… I said no and that I had an old brother!" Itachi shirt was now stained with tears. "God, Naruto. You better keep your cover… *sigh* Well now I'm your brother, the brother you never had." "I'm sorry Ita-kun." Itachi smirked. "Well I'm sorry Naruto but I'm going to have to punish you." "Huh-?"

Suddenly Itachi kissed Naruto, stripping her down to her underwear. Naruto let out moans and gasps as Itachi licked and kissed her body. Of course Itachi wore a condom or they'd have lots of babies.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH! "ugh." Sasuke woke up, smashing his alarm to piece. He jumped when he saw under the covers. "…damn it, threesome." He got up and took a cold shower, the way he likes.

At meeting:

"So if we find Itachi we will find Naruto. So does anyone have an idea of where they might be?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke where do you think you brother might be? Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sasuke keep Kaki and Naruto on his mind the whole day. "SASUKE!" Everyone yelled, but Sasuke was still in his thoughts. Sai started laughing at the sight. "What so funny, Sai?" Ino asked. "Heh, don't worry Sasuke just thinking about Kaki." "Kaki? Who's Kaki?" "She's a pretty little girl we meet yesterday. She had gotten lost and bumped into us so we help her out. She has pink eyes and long blond hair and wears this little pink dress. Don't worry I'll get Sasuke out of his trans. Hey! Sasuke! It's four! Your late!" Sasuke shot up. "Crap! I got to go guys!" Sai started to laugh. "Just kidding Sasuke it's not four yet." Sasuke glared at Sai and sat back down.

"Ok, I know we're here to talk about Itachi and Naruto's whereabouts but tell us about this Kaki and what happens at four?" Sakura asked. "It's nothing." Said Sasuke. "Sure it's nothing. Anyway Sasuke asked Kaki to hang out today their meeting at four. Also he kissed her yesterday, and on the lips." "SAI!" Sasuke yelled but Sai just giggled. Everyone turned to Sasuke. "W-What a-about Naruto?" "Can we please change the subject?!" Sasuke said angrily. "What? So you can dream about a threesome with Naruto and Kaki?" Everyone held in their giggles but couldn't and burst out laughing. For the rest of the meeting Sasuke was blushing and growling.

"AH! Finally I'm free! 3:30. I have time." "So Sasuke? Getting ready to see Kaki?" Sasuke turned to see everyone standing behind him. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked. "We wanna see this oh so special, Kaki. Sai said she looks kind of like Naruto but pink eyes and no whiskers." Sakura smiled, she was going to kill that whore for taking her Sasuke. "Uhh, I think she'd run away if a giant group of people come and harassed her." Sasuke tried to get them to leave but they refused. "Damn it! 4:15!" Sasuke dashed off to the park, everyone following

"Hmm? I wonder where Sasuke is? Maybe he forgot or was lying. It's 4:30. *sigh* Well I'll just go back to the hotel with It-." "Kaki! Sorry I'm late." Sasuke panted as he came up to her. "You're lucky I was just about to leave." Kaki smiled. "Heh, also sorry but my friend wanted to meet you… all of them." Naruto's eyes widened, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Temari, Gaara, Kakashi, Hinata and Sai. How could she face them all? Naruto panicked. 'Shit Shit Shit!! Itachi where are you when I need him!?' Naruto screamed in her head. "Umm… I…" "I know it a drag but they won't leave me alone." "I-I can't…" 'Shit how am I going to explain this?!'

"Kaki!" Naruto turned around to see Oni (Itachi). "I- Oni? What are you doing here…?" "I've come to get you. Sorry we have something planned today." Itachi winked. "Oh, ok. Sorry Sasuke I got to go. Maybe some other time." Naruto said as she ran off with Itachi, Oni.

"So where's Kaki?" Everyone said finally catching up with him. "…She's busy with her brother. And you guys are not meeting her, it's enough you pretty much scared her off." Sasuke said still looking in the direction Naruto ran off too. "Dang… well, we'll get her next time." Kiba said as everyone started to walk off. "You guys are **not** meeting her! Ok so don't even try." With that Sasuke ran off in Kaki's direction.

Sasuke saw Kaki and Oni and stopped and hid himself but listened in on them. "Thanks for the save. I just can't meet them." Kaki said. "I didn't come to save you, I have real news." "Ok what is it?" "We're going back tomorrow." "What!? But I just got settled. I don't want to leave." "Sorry, but we have too, we're going back tomorrow. So say your good byes to Sasuke and pack up." With that Oni left. "Ugh… this sucks… I'll tell Sasuke tomorrow."

Sasuke walked down the street, he didn't want Kaki to leave. He didn't get to even see Kaki that much. He headed home; ignoring the phone calls he got and went to bed.

The next morning he was waken by the answering machine. Sasuke groaned but decided on listening. _Message 1: Hey Sasuke. It's me Sakura. Where are you? The meeting just started. Anyway your little girlfriend came by and gave me a note. I'm not allowed to read it so come and get it. So we'll be waiting here at the meeting for you… End of Message. _Sasuke quickly got up and got dressed, Kaki had left I note for him, he wonder what it say.

Sasuke was about to leave when another message came on. _Message 2: Hello foolish little brother. I heard you were looking for me and my Naru-chan. Well you can give up on that, Naruto is mine. Heh, foolish little brother just give up… End of Message… No more messages. _Sasuke growled and clenched his fist, Sasuke was going to kill Itachi. Naruto was his NOT and I repeat NOT Itachi's.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. We are still think about where Itachi is we have no leads-." "Where's the note?" "Oh, umm… here." Sakura handed Sasuke a note and Sasuke quickly opened it and read: _Dear Sasuke, Please meet me at the park at 5:00. I have to tell you something. I am sorry. Yours truly, Kaki. _Sasuke looked at everyone then the clock, 4:53. "Ok, I got to go but before I do, I got a message from Itachi. Here listen to it, find what you can, whatever. Bye!" Sasuke slide a tape record on the table then dashed out to the park.

Shikamaru pushed play and listened. "This gives us nothing." Neji said, "Not true." Shikamaru said. "This call was in the area… Itachi and Naruto are in the village." Everyone's eyes widened. "In a hotel, somewhere in town." Shikamaru said. "Hokage hotel?" Sai said. Ino started typing on her laptop. "What are you doing Ino?" "I'll look at the hotel and see all the resent costumers." Ino paused staring at the screen. "What is it Ino? Did you find something?" "Yeah… Oni and… Kaki. Wasn't she just here?" "Yeah…?" "I think that's…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" *sigh* Since when was he late all the time." Naruto said. "Kaki?" Sasuke came up to her. "Oh… hey Sasuke." She looked down. "You wanted to tell me something?" "Yeah, umm. I'm going back to-." "I know you're leaving to go back to your village. I over-heard you and your brother, Oni, talking about it." "Oh well, I still have one more thing to tell you." Naruto looked into Sasuke eyes, Sasuke was confused.

"I'm not really… Kaki." "What? Then where's the real Kaki?" "There never was a Kaki. My real name is…" Naruto took out one contacted to reveal a red eye. "…Naruto." Sasuke eyes widened. "Naruto?" "Yeah it's me. Please don't make me fight you in a really short dress." Naruto said pulling at her dress. "You're wearing pink and dresses?" "Yeah, it was a good disuse. Anyway… good bye Sasuke." "No… you can't leave!" Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry Sasuke. Me and Itachi-." "Hey! Sasuke!" called a group of people running in his direction. "Oh no, please don't tell them. Good-bye." With that Naruto pulled Sasuke face down and kissed him deeply, then pulled anyway and ran off.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she stopped beside him. Sasuke didn't even look at her; he was watching Naruto disappear down the street. "Sasuke-kun?" "…Na…ru…to…" "Naruto!? Where!?" Sakura yelled looking around. "So did you enjoy that kiss from Kaki, eh Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled as Sasuke stayed silent. "Sasuke?" "Wow, one kiss and his paralyzed." Kakashi snickered. "Naruto!" Sasuke dashed forward running after Kaki, Naruto. "Sasuke-kun!" Everyone followed Sasuke trying to keep up with him.

"So, how'd the goodbye go?" "Shut up. Let's go." "Y-." Before Itachi could even get a word out Naruto pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. "…shut up…" Naruto said as she walked away. Itachi licked his lips satisfied. "Hey wait a minute." Naruto turned around to see Itachi with his arms crossed and an angry look. "Uh… What Itachi?" Naruto said smiling sweetly. Itachi pointed to one of her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as she remembered that one of her contacts were missing, leaving her with one pink eye, the other red. (That sounds like a disease) "Now we have to hurry! C'mon before-." "Naruto!!" "Damn it, Naruto! You told him!" "I'm sorry, Itachi-kun. Really." Itachi sighed, "Okay just c'mon we have to hurry if we don't want to get caught." With that Naruto and Itachi quickly jumped from tree to tree, fast.

"Sasuke! Where are you going!?" Sakura yelled following Sasuke as he jumped from tree to tree. "This is so troublesome." "Sasuke-kun! Just stop for a sec!!" Ino yelled. "I can't, now c'mon!" With that Sasuke increased his speed along with the others. "Why Sasuke?! Where are you taking us?!" "…Naruto…" "Naruto!? Where?" Sasuke turned his head back a bit. "She's been right under ours noses the whole time." "What are you talking about?!" "Kaki… she's Naruto." With that they all increase their speed, Naruto would not get away, they worked to hard to lose her now.

"Do you think we lose them?" Naruto said stopping, they were now at a calm river. "Naruto this is no time for stops. Now c'mon!" "Itachi… I can't…" With that Naruto fell to her knees. Itachi quickly dashed over to her. "What's wrong?" "My… feet…" Naruto said grimacing. Itachi looked down at her feet, Naruto had been wearing heels the whole time and jumping tree to tree really fast in them, it had to hurt. Quickly Itachi removed Naruto's shoes, healing her feet and pulling her regular shoes on. "Better?" Naruto smiled and kissed Itachi briefly, her eyes turning a bubbly blue, "Thanks Itachi-kun." They both got up when a kunai was thrown in their direction. Naruto quickly caught the kunai, her eyes quickly turning a deep murderous bloody red. She threw it back in the owner's direction without even looking at them. The kunai was dodged and hit a tree going right threw and then threw a boulder, tree, tree, tree, rock till it finally stopped.

"You've improved… Naruto." Naruto's head quickly shot up to the group of teens that stood on the other side of the river. Sakura, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sai, Sasuke, Gaara, Lee and Kiba. "…" "What? You have nothing to say it your old friends?" Sakura smiled but it wasn't returned. "You almost hurt him…" Naruto said her eyes now glowing red. "Him? Who, Itachi? So what?" Kiba said then threw another one at Itachi just to be caught in mid air by Naruto. "Don't ever try and hurt him… ever." Sasuke was taken back by the words. Naruto was protecting Itachi, his brother, the one that he swore to kill. Kida being an idiot took out another Kunai and started to aim for Itachi when-. "AHH!" Kiba screamed, Naruto was now behind Kiba twisting his throwing hand behind his back. "NARUTO!" Sakura called out taking a step forward. "Kiba-kun…" Naruto purred which sent a shiver up his spine. "Y-yeah?" "Please don't hurt Itachi-kun…" Naruto pouted cutely before pausing and smirking. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." She whispered in his ear before disappearing and reappearing beside Itachi.

"Now if you don't mind Itachi-kun and I will be going." With that Naruto turned around only to have another Kunai thrown at her which she again caught. "If you love me so much, we are you trying to kill me? When did I ever throw Kunai's at you?" Naruto pouted as she dropped the kunai. "Naru-chan, we have to go. They're waiting for us and if you don't show soon they'll come looking for us." Itachi smirked. "Well, I'm not in a fighting mood so I'm leaving." With that Naruto jumped up into a tree and turned to Itachi. "C'mon Itachi." "…Go without me." What!?" "Go back to base, if I don't show after a while come back with Sasori and Deidara." Naruto paused before nodding and leaving.

"NARUTO!" "I'm sorry but I won't allow you to make Naruto unhappy." With that a swords slipped out of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak. "Wait!" Naruto then reappeared. "What?" "Can I have my Akatsuki jacket, I hate this stupid short pink dress." Naruto said pulling down her dress. "Here." After Itachi threw Naruto her jacket she kissed Itachi's cheek and disappeared into the wood, again. Sasuke was enraged at the kiss on the cheek and was about to run out and kill him, he was stopped by Shikamaru's voice. "Sasuke, I know you want to kill your brother but right now we have to get Naruto back. So, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Hinata well stay here. So, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji and Me will go after Naruto." "B-but I want t-to go a-after N-Naruto-chan." "I know everyone does but we need one bakugan user with each group. Besides you wouldn't want to worry your boyfriend." Shikamaru said pointing to Kiba. "O-okay." Hinata blushed. "Good now let move out! Sai I need you to create and distraction then stay here and help fight Itachi." "Hai." With that Sai made 20 birds the annoying flew at Itachi. "GO!" And Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru ran pass Itachi after Naruto, Sasuke sticking his tongue out at Itachi as they passed by.

"YOSH! Let's fight!" Lee yelled as he threw his fist to the sky. "Oh shut up Lee!!" Ino yelled as the battle began. "Hm, they'll never beat Naruto." Itachi whispered to himself with a smirk before lunging out at the teens.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You're such a kid Sasuke-kun." Sakura said. "Huh?" "I saw you stick you tongue out at your brother, so immature." "Whatever." "Sasuke, do you know anything about Naruto's fighting skills?" "…No… but she's fast and really powerful." "It sounds like you don't think we can win. Eh, Sasuke?" "Whatever. I see a clearly, c'mon." Sasuke and the others jumped out into the clearing then looked around. No sign of Naruto anywhere. Gaara sighed, "We have to get her back. I'm the Kazekage and that's an order." "Why she so important to you?" Neji asked. "…she's the only one that understands me. We are so alike then again so different…" Gaara clenched his fists. "We were like brother and sister, that's what we agreed on… I'm very protective of her." Gaara said turning head to Sasuke at 'very protective'. "Well that's why I picked you all." Shikamaru said lazily. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "To Gaara she's his little sister. From Neji she helped him out of his cage making him shut up about all that fate crap. To Sakura she's a good friend. Though didn't like when Sakura talked about pink, Sasuke, and other girly stuff. And to Sasuke… rivals, which was more like a one-sided rival since Sasuke lik-." "We know!" Sakura yelled. "Riiight." "So why did you come?" "Cause it be easier with me watching her moves. Also she was probably the most un-troublesome thing. Playing shoigi and such with me, some times winning."

"Aww that's so sweet. It touches my heart to know a have such caring friends." Everyone's attention gazed back to see Naruto sitting up in the tree behind them. Her red eyes fully visible and bloody. "Hey Gaara." Naruto smiled at Gaara who smiled back. "Gaara, no time for smiles. We got to get Naruto back to the village." Sakura said nudging Gaara who glared at her. "Don't touch me."

"Sorry, but it's true."

"Hn."

"Naruto, we're taking you back!" Neji yelled. "Oh really? S- uh." Naruto froze, unable to move. "Shika…mar…u." Shikamaru smirked and relaxed. Naruto look to her left to see Shikamaru's shadow jutsu. "Okay now it's time to come down." With that Shikamaru stepped forward making Naruto jump to the ground. "Naruto…" Sasuke said stepping forward. "Sasuke." Naruto said emotionless, red eyes. "I-." "Gaara." Naruto said looking over to Gaara. Gaara nodded and pushed Shikamaru to the ground making the shadow jutsu stop. "Thank you, Gaara-kun." Gaara smile to her. "Gaara!! What the hell!!?" "What?" "I'll be seeing you guys." With that Naruto jumped back up into the tree. "Wait!" Sasuke call out, not knowing why. "Hm?" "Why did you… kiss me?" Sakura twitched, she could have beat up Naruto right there. Naruto smirked, "Well-."

"Naru-chan!" Everyone turned around to see an orange masked man. "Tobi!!" Naruto smiled and jumped over to him, giving him a hug. Sasuke gritted his teeth, when Naruto was his NO ONE could touch her. "Where's Itachi-san?" "…Back there…" "…oh… anyway! Leader told me to look for you and Itachi-san since you're late." "Oh okay. Well if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." "…why…?" "Hm?" Naruto turned to Sakura who was crying slightly. "…why…? We're your friends… but you… you leave us… for Akatsuki. They want your demon!! They're horrible, mean, blood thirsty people!!" There was a pause till Naruto spoke. "Horrible… mean… BLOOD THIRSTY!!! You know none of us so don't say thing like that!! Besides, I left on my own will, for a good reason! Not because I hate you guys! You know nothing about me!!!" With that Naruto threw kunai at them. Quickly moving they only got scratched deep in the arms.

_FWWANGG!! _ Tobi and Naruto froze. Naruto looked down, "W-what!?" A shadow stretched form her to Shikamaru, who was smirking happily. "Now!" Suddenly seven Konoha ninja's jumped out of the bushes. "Run Tobi!!" "But N-." "NOW!" Tobi released himself from the shadow jutsu and ran. "Naruto-sama!!" "Go Tobi!" Naruto said still stuck. Tobi shook his head then took off, back to base. The seven Konoha ninja's, ignoring Tobi, quickly tied wire any Naruto, making it even hard to move.

Naruto struggled, but only yelled out in pain since the wire was too tight. "Uh…" Shikamaru released the jutsu. Naruto immediately stumbled forward. "AH!" She screamed as she felt the wires cutting her. Sasuke flinched, his Naruto was in pain and he couldn't just stand there and watch silently. "AHHH!" Tighter. "Stop…" Sasuke whispered. "Stop…" But the wires were just getting tight she that the captured girl couldn't move. "S-." "STOP IT!!" Everyone turned to Gaara, who had a murderous glare. "Can't you see that you're pulling to tight!? She's in pain." Gaara quickly jumped up to Naruto. She wanted to fall to her knees but the wires prevented her from doing much, even breathing. "Are you okay?" Naruto smiled lightly, to was full of pain. "Thank you… Gaara…" She whispered. Gaara smiled then glared at the seven Konoha ninja's. He turned to Kakashi. "Inform Tsunade… we're coming back… with Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened then fell to her feet. Her red eyes darkened. _Back to Konoha eh…_

"Dei-sama!! Dei-sama!!!" Tobi panted running into the base. "Shut up, Tobi…! Hey where's Itachi-san and Naru-chan?" Tobi was still panting but managed a, "Get… the… others…" Deidara shrugged and called the other Akatsuki members. "What is it, Tobi?" Zetsu asked. "Itachi is fighting with the Konoha ninja's and Naruto… has been captured." Everyone gasped. "Naruto! Captured!" Tobi nodded. "But weren't you with her?" Tobi nodded. "But she told me to go after seven other ninjas appeared." The leader bit his lip. The blue haired girl turned to him. "Pain?" "Hm?" "What are thinking?" "I don't know… we can't attack Konoha… Naruto would hate us for that…" "So what do we do?" Zetsu asked. "Attacking the village, that's what I think!" Zetsu dark half said smirking. "No, Naruto-san would be very displeased. _BAMM!!! _ "Itachi-san, welcome." The leader said not even looking to see it was him. "Itachi you can't just break down doors, like that." Deidara sweat dropped. Itachi just glared at him then turned to the leader. "Where's Naruto? She should be back by now." There was a pause, till Tobi dared to speak up. "She's been captured." "What!?" Itachi snapped. "Captured, Itachi. Naruto has been captured by your brother and his little friends." Sasori said. Itachi huffed then walked to his room which was actually Naruto's room but he'd been in it so much he called it his.

Kisame sighed. "Stupid possessive Uchiha." He muttered. _WHAM!! _Kisame flew back. He rubbed his head and looked up. Itachi had his head poked out of Naruto's room and he was glaring at the fish man. Kisame looked over at the thing that hit him. Kisame sweat dropped. A chair… an orange fluffy chair to be exacted. Itachi pulled back into the room slamming the door shut. Kisame rubbed his head as he got up. He smirked, clapping his hand together. "So who wants to go cheer him up?" Everyone chuckled in amusement till another object, this time a lamp, cam flying out of the room. Kisame and Sasori quickly dodged it making the lamp hurt the leader right in the head. Everyone gasped and Pain glared at the lamp. "I'll go cheer him…" He said and stormed off to Naruto's room. Everyone flinched when they smashes, shatters and jutsu names for the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Naruto had her head down. Gaara agreed to let her walk but everyone was cautious. She wore chakra stopping bracelets, to stop her from using chakra for anything. The seven Konoha ninja circle her, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee walked behind the group, smiles plastered on their faces. Naruto was back, alive. Sakura was happy that her best friend was back but glared at her slightly for steal her Sasuke-kun from her. Though Sasuke and her weren't together, Sasuke still loved Naruto and Sakura didn't like that. Naruto looked up slightly, she could she the Konoha gates just a few meters away. Naruto stopped in front of the gate. The seven Konoha ninja's stopped too and turned to her. "Naruto…?" Gaara said walking up to her. Naruto started walking again as did the others.

"Naruto!!" Came a scream. Everyone looked up to see, Tsunade running at them. Tsunade pushed the guards out of the way. "Oh, Naruto!" Tsunade said hugging Naruto tightly. Naruto smiled slightly. "AH!" Tsunade jumped. "Don't scare me like that." "Huh?" "Your eyes… there are red." "…I keep them then way…" Tsunade nodded. "Good job, teams. Naruto is back." Tsunade smiled along with everyone else. "But Naruto…" "Hm?" "You'll be under house arrest for three weeks and don't think of leaving since you'll be guarded." Naruto nodded. Sakura almost jumped for joy. _Now that Sasuke-kun won't be able to see Naruto, I can make my move_. "Sasuke-kun, how about we celebrate?" Lee jumped in the air, pumping up a fist. "Yosh!! Let's all celebrate!" Sakura sweat dropped. She meant just Sasuke and her. "Sure." Sasuke said coolly. Gaara shook is head. "Why not Gaara?" Gaara looked over at Naruto. She looked up at him and smiled. She moved her body to motion for Gaara to go with the others. Gaara nodded and turned back. "Well, okay." They took for down the road. Sasuke turned back to Naruto and smiled. She looked at him with a blank stare. "You want to c-." "C'mon, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called grabbing his arm and dragging him off. Naruto frowned. Sasuke looked back at Naruto as he was dragged off. "Naruto…"

"C'mon Naruto. We have things to do." Naruto nodded and followed Tsunade. She could sense ninja's hiding in the darkness. She sighed, she wasn't getting out of this one.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"RRRRR-RAAHH!" Itachi growled as he threw another lamp. "Calm down Itachi." The leader said dusting himself off. "Shut up!!" This time throwing a pillow. "We can't get Naruto back. We looked, the place is tightly guarded, especially around her." Itachi threw a chair. "There is nothing we can do. Unless Naruto finds a way out or we find a way to get her back, there is nothing we can do." Itachi sighed, he was right. "You're right." "Good." The leader smirked. "Now clean this up before I kill you." He said as he left the destroyed room. Itachi glared at the door as if lasers would shoot out of his eyes through the door and kill the leader. He looked back at the mess. "Damn it…"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"CHEERS!!" They hit their glasses together, they smiling. "It took three years, but we did it." Ino smiled. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Soooo Sasuke-kun… how about me, you, together-." "No." "But-." "I don't love you Sakura. So stop trying, I've made up my mind on who I want." Sasuke said before take a sip of his drink. "B-b-b-but… Sasuke-kun… I thought-." "You thought wrong, then." "S-sasuke-kun…" Sakura said a tear falling down her face. "Naruto doesn't even like you, she…she… hates you!" Sasuke sighed. "I don't care, I will have her." "And what if she got someone else!? Or doesn't accept you!?" Sasuke paused. "Then I'll be heart broken, but…" "But…" "Itachi can revive the clan then." "EEEHHHH!!? YOU WANT HER TO-!!" "Revive my clan. Yes." Sakura stood up, knocking over her chair. "H-H-HHEEERR!!? WHY HER!!? WHAT ABOUT ME!??" "What about you?" Sasuke shrugged. "N-no! You love me! I know it! You're just hiding it!!" "Sak-." Sasuke's eyes widened, Sakura was kissing him. He quickly pushed her away wiping his mouth. "Why did you do that!!?" Sasuke growled. Sakura smiled touching her lips. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started too blushed as she saw that everyone has looking at the two. "WHOO! Sasuke and Sakura!" Kida and the other cheered. Sakura smiled blushing. "Me!? With her!? Don't make me sick." Sasuke said with a poisonous glare. "W-what? B-but y-you k-k-kissed." Hinata stuttered. "She kissed me!" Sasuke turned to Sakura and glared at her. He paid for his drink before storming out. "Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said running after him.

The next morning Sasuke came into Tsunade's office with the other. He was pissed and everyone could tell. "Hm… well as you know Naruto is back in the village. Now we need to house her somewhere. Does anyone want to volunteer, to let her stay with you for three weeks?" Gaara stepped forward. "Why are you still here Gaara?" Tsunade ask a bit annoyed. "Hn." Tsunade sighed. "You can't take Naruto to Suna, sorry Gaara." Gaara glared at her and stepped back. "Anyone?" Sakura smirked and stepped forward. "A close friend? Hm?" Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Sai stepped forward as well. "Sai, there is no way I'll let her stay with you." Sai smiled and stepped down. "Kiba and Neji, even you know I'd never put you with her." "I have a girlfriend Tsunade." Kiba said pointing to Hinata who blushed. "Still… no." Kiba and Neji stepped down. "Sorry Hinata, you and Neji live together." Hinata nodded and stepped down. "Sakura and Sasuke, huh? A friend or a rival?" Tsunade smirked along with Sakura who knew it be her. Oh what she could do to that stupid blonde girl. Sasuke frowned, he obviously wouldn't be picked, so why'd he step up in the first place. "Sasuke, take care of her." Sasuke's eyes widened. He was taking care of Naruto!? "W-WHAT!?" Sakura yelled. "I'm sorry Sakura, I know what you'll do to her and if a friend can't get Naruto back a rival should." Sakura pouted as she stepped back. "Naruto!" Tsunade called. The door opened and Naruto walked in. She was wearing very baggy black pants and she had cut her Akatsuki cloak so that in came a bit under her waist line, it also still had it's big, long sleeves. "Naruto, Sasuke will be taking care of you." "Teme?" Naruto sighed, "Fine." Sasuke opened the door as Naruto walked out Sasuke following.

"So how my brother doing?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the road. "Fine…" "…Okay… hey Naruto." "Hm?" "Can I see your eyes… blue?" Naruto stopped and looked at him. "No." Sasuke frowned and finished leading Naruto so the Uchiha mansion.

"Here we are." Sasuke said as he opened the door. "Make yourself at home." He smirked. Naruto walked in and looked around, it so beautiful, and big. "Nice house, teme." "Thanks, dobe." Sasuke smirked. "So Itachi use to live there, huh?" Sasuke frowned. "…yeah." "Can I see his room?" "No." "Hm? Why not?" "He keeps weapons in there, weapons you're not allowed to have." Naruto pout slightly. "Fine. So where will I sleep?" Sasuke thought for a second, almost having a nosebleed from the thought of sharing a room. Sasuke shook his head, she was a girl and needed her privacy. "Come, I'll show you." Sasuke lead up stairs and down the hall, he stopped at a room. "This one." Naruto nodded and entered the room. It was nice. Big and well decorated. (Use your imagination) "It's right beside my room, so don't get any idea's." Naruto's eyes widened a bit. This room was right beside his!! Now, she really couldn't do anything. If she cried he would hear, if tried to run he would hear, if she ranted to herself HE would hear. Naruto sighed then nodded. Naruto looked out the window. She could see the beautiful flowers in the backyard. "C… Can I go… outside, Sasuke?" She asked looking over at him. "Uh…I guess so, sure." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled and un-buttoned her half Akatsuki jacket. "N-n-naruto…" Sasuke blushed thinking she was changing in front of him. Naruto threw she jacket on the bed and looked at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke exhaled. "Never mind." Under the jacket she has a white tank top with a red Akatsuki cloud in the middle. "You know, you can't walk around like that." Sasuke pointed out. "And why not?" Naruto asked putting her hands on her hips. "Akatsuki wear? I don't think people will take kindly to it." "People never liked me before, so I'll wear whatever a want!" Naruto yelled then stormed out of the room down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto wonder. "Dobe, do you need some help?" Naruto glared at him. She had been wondering though the halls in search of the stairs that lead downstairs but she couldn't find them in this huge house. "Tsk." Naruto pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "C'mon, I'll help you out?" Sasuke said, starting walking in a direction. At first Naruto didn't follow, but then giving up she caught up with him. "Here, dobe." Sasuke said pointing at the stairs. Naruto sweat dropped, she could've sworn she had passed this point like five times. "Thanks." She muttered as she headed downstairs, Sasuke following with a smirk. Sasuke, again, lead Naruto, but this time outside. Naruto stepped out onto the deck. She smiled at the beautiful flowers. Her walked to the edge on the deck and sat down leaning on a pole. "Beautiful…" Sasuke smirked and went back inside into the kitchen. He watched from the kitchen window as Naruto sat there looking at the flowers, breathing in and out. Sasuke smiled, her hair flowed in the light breeze, her tan skin shone in the sun, and her blue eyes sparkled like a sunset above the ocean. Wait? Her BLUE eyes? Sasuke looked out the window and squinted. Though he couldn't see all of her eye, he could tell they were blue from the corner of her eye. He gasped and quickly, dropping a plate he was holding, ran outside to Naruto. He quickly turned her to him. His eyes widened, they were blue. Beautiful deep crystal blue. Sasuke almost cried. Naruto blinked, turning her eyes red again. She turned back to the flowers. "Y-your eyes… they were-." "Blue…" Sasuke could see she was crying. "Horrible blue eyes." She put her hands to her face. "I don't want them…" Sasuke looked at the crying girl. "They're not horrible… they're beautiful… beautiful." Sasuke repeated as he pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto pushed Sasuke away and ran off through Sasuke's backyard door and out into Konoha.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed at his got up off his butt. "Naruto." He quickly jumped onto his roof. He couldn't spot her.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke yelled bursting though the door. "Sasuke Uchiha." She smiled. She was in a good mood, Sasuke gulped he didn't want to be the one with pisses her off. He sighed. "So how's Naruto?" Sasuke jumped. "Uh… she… uh… ran away…" There was a silent moment before, "WWWHHHHAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!???????????"

Sasuke covered his eyes. "UCHIHA!!!" Tsunade yelled fire around her. "I-I… she… nice going Sasuke." "WHERE IS SHE!!?" "I don't know. She just ran from the house." "EVERYONE!!!" Tsunade yelled. Suddenly Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara appeared. "Gaara if you don't go home, I'll throw you here!!!" Tsunade glared, she was in a very anger mood. Gaara gulped and in a poof of smoke his was gone, back to Suna.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid, hag." Gaara sighed as he sat in his chair. "Damn… that used up all the chakra I saved up." _Poof!_ Sigh. "Their all so stupid." Naruto smirked as she put an Akatsuki jacket. She sighed again, "I don't have anymore chakra saved up." She looked at the bracelets on her wrist. She could use any chakra, but how could she get out of the village without being caught. She turned her jacket inside out so that there were no clouds. It would be too dangerous with them. Naruto put her hair in a bun and walked out of the building.

Swiftly she made it out of the village without a guard's notice. Naruto started to walk in the direction of the Akatsuki base. She was smiling. _Itachi…_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, he's gone." Tsunade said, sighing. "Now, everyone look around the village for Naruto. The perimeter is surrounded by ANBU so she can't get out. NOW GO!" "HAI!" Everyone dashed off to find Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour or so, they all came back. "Find her?" "No." "Same, no signs of her." "Nope." They shock their heads and Tsunade started to steam. "WHERE IS SHE!!?" _Knock Knock. _"C'mon!" The door opened to relieve Gaara. "Sorry, did I miss something?" "GAARA!! I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME!!" "I know, but I told I'd be staying the night." "I know, Gaara. But its 3:00 and you're still here. I told you to go about an hour ago." "Actually we saw you leave." Sakura cut in. "Huh? I didn't leave this morning; I wasn't even here this morning. I've been training and I just came back." Everyone gasped. "She's in Suna." "Who's in Suna?" "We must get her back." "What are you guys talking about!?" Gaara said annoyed. "Naruto… has escaped."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Naruto rubbed her eyes. Suna was sandy and sand kept going in her eyes. She spotted a small village and ran up to it. "Excuse me-." "Oh! My poor girl! Your eyes. Come with me." The lady said dragging Naruto off. She cleaned the sand out of Naruto eyes. "Thank you." "Your welcome. I'm Takime by the way." The woman smiled. "I'm Naruto…" "N-n-naruto!!? In Akatsuki." The woman quickly grabbed Naruto's jacket and looked on the inside. Clouds. Red clouds. "Oh my gosh! They're looking for you, said you'd be out here." The woman quickly grabbed the phone. "NO!" Naruto took out a kunai. The woman jumped. "You know… you must die." Naruto's eyes turned blue, full of happiness. "Y-your e-." The woman couldn't finish when the kunai sliced off her head. "Mooommmmyyyy?" A little girl called. Naruto looked at the door. It opened. A little girl only about 6 years old walked in with a little white dress on. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. "Mo- MOOMMMYYY!!!" The little girls eyes widened, she ran forward, pass Naruto. "MOMMMYY!!!??" The little girl cried tears rolling down her face. "SWEETY!!?" The father ran in. His eyes widened when he saw his daughters new white dress covered in blood. Naruto remained silent. "You mean, mean, lady!!!" The little girl yelled punching Naruto's legs. Naruto still remained silent and emotionless. "Y-you!! You killed my wife!!" The man looked into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes, they were full of life, no evil could be spotted. "Why!!? What did she do!!!?" Naruto turned to him. "She found out who I was." _SSHIIG!_

Naruto turned back to the small village. Fire spread from building to building. Dead bodies lay on the ground. Blood covered the streets. Naruto turned back up the road. "UGH!" She fall to her knees, holding her side. She look at her side, her eyes widened. There was a huge gash on her side, bleeding insanely. "When di-?"

_Flashback:_

_"GET HER!!" "RRRAAAWWRRR!!!" Ninja's lunged forward. Naruto quickly and gracefully killed them all, blue eyes sparkling yet no emotion. "GO GO GO!!" Someone yelled. Suddenly form the crowds of ninja, a man with a giant sword came flying out. Naruto jumped to the side. "AH!" She cried as it cut her side. "We get her!!" Quickly forgetting it, she continued to kill them._

_End of Flash back_

"Damn it…" She didn't have a first aid kit and she couldn't last long like this. She kept walking down the path, holding wound. She looked at her chakra bracelets. Kyuubi couldn't help her and even the small medical jutsu she learn were out of reach. It was going to be a long trip.

"Hokage-sama!!!" Everyone turned to the door. "Can't you see I'm busy!?" Tsunade yelled pointing to the others. "I'm sorry… but this is argent!!" "Fine… what is it?" "It's Naruto…" Everyone turned to him. "…she's been spotted… we think…" "You think?" The ninja handed her a note. _Akatsu*blood stain* Nar*blood stain*o wes*rip* Suna *blood stain* send help *blood stain* _"What does it say?" Sakura asked. "It's hard to read from the blood. But it looks like: Akatsuki, Naruto, west, Suna, send help." Tsunade looked up at them. "Find her… NOW!!" Everyone quickly scattered put of the room to the front gate.

"She's west of Suna. Lets go." Sakura smiled. "HAI!"

Naruto kept walking, slower and slower each three steps. She looked behind her. Her blood was trailing her. She sighed.

She looked over to see a perfect patch of grass in front of a tree. She smiled and walked over to it, sitting down and leaning against a tree. _Itachi… Sasuke… everyone… can you hear me? _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Oh." "My." "God." They all stared in awe at the burnt down village. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he walked through the village walking over the dead bodies. "This is the village." Neji declared. "And they said Naruto was here… did she…?" Sakura started. Neji nodded. They all frowned. "Justifying from the last time we were at the Akatsuki base." Neji announced. "She went that way." He said pointing down a path. Everyone smiled and nodded heading that way. "Guys!" They all stopped and turned to see Sasuke. "This way… She's this way." Neji glared at him. "And why do you say that?" Sasuke stood up holding out his hand. It had blood on it. "She's wounded."

Naruto smiled at the birds in the sky. Her blue eyes as bright as usually. _You're eyes are so beautiful and gently. I sense no evil in them. But you kill… you kill with no emotion. _Naruto frowned. The man who said that was a monk in the village. The head monk to be exact. He told her those things. Naruto cursed under her breathe. She hated her eyes. "They've seen so much killing… so much dying. They've seen those people." Naruto gritted her teeth. "Those mean horrible people…" Naruto cried.

"They yelled at me."

_JUST DIE!! YOU MONSTER!!!_

"They raped me."

_You little whore demon. Naught little demon whore. Hahaha…_

"They tried to kill me."

_KILL HER!! THE DEMON!! AAHHHH!!!_

"They hate me."

_Why don't you just die! Rot in a hole for all a care!!_

"They hate me." Naruto's voice cracked.

_Mommy? Who's that? Stay away from that horrible demon! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!_

"These's eyes."

_Demon!!_

"These's horrible eyes."

_It's her!! Run!!_

"My eyes…"

_You killed my parents!! I hate you! I'll never forgive you!!_

"Those people…"

_They should have just killed you…_

Naruto closed her eyes, ignoring the blood coming from her side. "I kill with them… My blue eyes… my evil blue eyes…" Naruto laughed a little through her tears. "They only bring me sadness…" Naruto whispered as she fell unconscious.

"NARUTO!!" "Stay back! I'll heal her!!" "NO! Naruto!!" "Keep him back!!" "Hai!" "LET ME GO!! NARUTO!!"

_Who's calling me?_

"Don't you dare touch her, Sakura! I know you hate her!!! NARUTO!!"

_Sakura… hates me…? What did I do to her?_

"Naruto doesn't love you, Sasuke! So stop this foolishness!!!"

_Sasuke…?_

"Can you just shut up and heal her!!?"

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun, get a hold of yourself! This is NOT the woman you love! This is not who you love!! You love me and I know it!! You just hide it!!"

_Sasuke loves… Sakura…_

"I don't love you Sakura…!! I love Naruto… So god damn it! Heal her before she dies!!"

_He loves… me…_

"You know what!!?"

"WHAT!?"

"NO! I will NOT save your love until you give up on her!! You love me and you know it!"

"What!?"

"Tell me you love me and I just MIGHT help your precious Naruto."

_Sakura…? Sasuke…? They're fighting… because of me…_

"Just heal her Sakura!!"

_Kiba…?_

"Y-yea! S-she's d-d-dying!"

_Hinata…?_

"Sakura!" "Heal her!!" "Now!"

_Everybody…_

"Sakura…"

"G-gaara!?"

"Heal her… now…"

Gaara…

"Never! You can't do anything to me! If you kill me then no one can heal her!"

"She's right guys." "Yea, then what do we do?"

"The bracelets…"

"Huh?"

The… bracelets…?

"It's that only way, then Kyuubi can heal her."

"But what if she runs?"

"She's unconscious, don't worry." "Okay."

Naruto felt something around her waists falls off. She could feel her wound healing. _Kyuubi? _Yes, Kyuubi was healing her. She smiled slightly. "Okay, she's healed! Quickly! Put the bracelets back on!" Naruto frowned when she felt them slide back on and lock. She opened her eyes slightly just to come face to face with someone. "Sasu… ke…?" Though she couldn't see him fully she knew it was him. "Naruto!" She felt arms wrap around her and her face came to his chest. "Sasuke…" Naruto teared up a little. Naruto's heart sank when she felt Sasuke leave her. "Sasuke-kun! Stop it!" Sakura snapped angrily as she pulled him away from Naruto. "C'mon! We have to get her back to Konoha! Kiba!!" "Y-yes!!" Kiba jumped. "You carry Naruto!" She turned away, dragging Sasuke along with her, she then turned back again. "And if you get tried DON'T give her to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura stormed off again still dragging Sasuke along with her. Naruto raised her hand a little then pulled it back down turning her head to the side. "C'mon Naruto." Kiba said helping her up. Naruto pushed him away and got up on her own. She then started to follow Sakura and the others to Konoha.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When they arrived back in Konoha, Naruto was placed back into Sasuke's household. More ANBU were on alert, and Sasuke was barely home. But this was Sasuke's house? Why wouldn't he be there? Well that's because Sakura had gotten very paranoid and started becoming her inner self. She dragged Sasuke around everywhere, keeping him away from his house where Naruto stayed. Some days Sasuke would come home at night after being dragged around everywhere and find Naruto unconscious or asleep on the floor or couch. He sighed, Naruto looked paler and thinner. Obviously she couldn't find her way around the big house and couldn't find the kitchen, soon passing out out of starvation or lack of water. Sasuke got worried that one day he'd come back and she'd be dead or too weak to even talk. Sasuke got angry at this. _DING DONG!! _Sasuke sighed and opened the door, of course it was Sakura, she was always there in the morning, before Naruto woke up, to drag Sasuke away. Though Sasuke could always ignore her and/or not answer the door. Well he tried that and she broke in then dragged him out. "Hello Sasuke-kun!" She quickly grabbed his hand. "Lets go!" She pulled, Sasuke pulled back. "Huh? C'mon Sasuke-kun!" She smiled pulling him more. "No…" "Hm?" "I said… NO! I'm staying home today! So go find someone else to annoy!" "Huh? Sasuke? Sakura?" Naruto said rubbing her eyes as she waked to the door. "Oh did I wake up Naruto? Sorry." "Hm…" Naruto yawned. "Come NOW!!" Sakura pulled harder. Sasuke pulled his hand from hers. "I'm still here, Sakura. Leave." He said gritting his teeth. Sakura took a step back and shook her head. Naruto rubbed her eyes again then walked away to the one place she knew how to get to. Outside. Naruto sat on the deck and watched the flowers sway in the wind.

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Sasuke-kun! You can't stay with her! With that… that… MONSTER!!" Naruto's eyes widened. Though she was far from them she could still hear them if they yelled. "Sakura…" Sasuke said calmly. "She is NOT a monster. And even if she was, I rather be in this house with her than be with you!" A tear slipped down Sakura's face. Naruto's eyes widened a bit more. "Sasuke…" Naruto breathed. Naruto looked back at them.

"Sas-." "Good-bye, Sakura." And with that Sasuke shut the door on Sakura's face. He sighed and walked in to the kitchen. He spotted Naruto looking at him form outside and smiled at her. Naruto blushed and turned back to the flowers. Sasuke smiled even more as he remembered Naruto's blue eyes. Sasuke peaked out the window and saw one of Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. They were so memorizing, he could look at then all day. They day went by with Naruto watching the flowers and Sasuke cleaning or watching T.V.

Sasuke looked at the clock on the wall. 8:07. He looked out the window to Naruto. He got up and walked to the cupboard pulling some out and smiling.

Naruto jumped a little when she heard the screen door open behind her. "Naruto?" "…yea…?" She whispers. Sasuke walked over, sitting down beside her. "Here." He placed two bowls between them. Naruto looked down in the bowls. Her face light up like a birthday cake. "Ramen…" Naruto picked up one of the bowls and broke her chopsticks. She looked over to Sasuke. He nodded. She smiled and brought the noodles to her lips. The color in her face came back as she smiled and hummed. Sasuke picked up the other bowl and started eating as well.

Sasuke couldn't keep he's eyes off Naruto as she ate. He paused and smirked. "Naruto…" Naruto stopped eating and looked at him. "Hm?" Sasuke pointed at her face. "You know your eyes are still blue, I thought you liked them red?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto's eyes widened as a deep blush crossed her face. "S-shut up, teme!!" Naruto yelled turning back to her bowl. "Hm." Sasuke smirked. Naruto's eyes widened again. She hadn't acted like that in so long. Yelling and calling Sasuke a teme. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt so powerful yet like she could puke any moment. "Hm. Dobe." "DON'T CALL ME THAT, TEME!!" She covered her mouth again. Why did she feel so… so… She didn't know how to describe it. She felt so alive, so flustered, so powerful. Why did Sasuke have that effect on her? She felt like old self. She pushed her unfinished bowl to Sasuke and dashed off to her room. Sasuke smirked. "She's breaking."

Naruto luckily found the stairs but the rooms were so confusing. She just entered a random room. It was dark and simple. She lay down on the bed and faced the ceiling. "Sasuke…" She squeezed her eyes tightly together. "No, we're rivals. Enemies. That's why I'm acting… acting… like my old self." Naruto looked at the clock in the room. 9:51. Naruto closed her eyes and drifted off into a sleep not caring what room she was in.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Itachi-san!" "Hm, Tobi." Itachi sighed as he he sunk in his chair. Even since Naruto was taken away the place seemed smaller, darker, and quieter. "We just got word. Naruto is staying in the Uchiha mansion." "Hm?" "Yeah, with your brother. Now at least we know where she is." Tobi smiled and skipped off. "Uchiha mansion, huh?" Itachi smirked.

Itachi smiled as he opened a window to the Uchiha mansion. He looked around the room and smiled. It was his room. Well old room. He stepped in and looked around a bit more till something caught his eye. He looked over at the bed to see Naruto sleeping peaceful. "Perfect." He smiled. "Where could she be?" Itachi hear outside the door. "Shit." He quickly made it over the door. "Naruto?" The door opened. "ITACHI!?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi froze and looked over to his brother. "Hello… little brother."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes then blinked a few times. "Nnnnn…" Itachi looked over to Naruto who was rubbing her eyes. "Sasuke?" Naruto said slowly opening her eyes. She smiled when she say Sasuke standing at the door. But then her smiled dropped when she saw the look on his face. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sasuke started to glare and get into fighting position. "Hello Naru-chan." Naruto's looked over and jumped. "I…tachi…?" "Come now, Nar-chan. Time to say good bye to little Sasuke-kun." Itachi smirked as he held out his hand. Naruto frowned and looked away. "Hm? Naruto?" Itachi raised a brow to her actions. He was excepting her to jump into his arms as he carried her away, but no she just remain quiet. "Itachi…" Naruto breathed out. "I'm trapped here, I can't go…" Itachi smirked and looked at his brother. "Hm. Don't worry, we could easily get out of here." He looked back to her. She held up her wrists showing off her chains. Itachi frowned and raised his arm. His arm came down on the chains aiming to break them. They didn't budge. "There a jutsu, only Tsunade and Sasuke can't take them off." Itachi looked at his frozen brother. "Release her." He glared. Sasuke snapped out of his daze and ran at his brother kunai draw. "ITACHI!" Naruto jumped between them, kunai going through Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened, hie quickly pulled the kunai out of Naruto. Her grunted in pain as she fell to her knees. "N-naruto… I'm sorry… I-I…" Sasuke stuttered looking at the blood on his hands. Itachi smirked, "Don't worry Kyuubi will heal her." Sasuke looked up at Itachi and shook his head. "The… braces…" Naruto screamed out in pain, holding the hole in her stomach. Blood stained the ground and Naruto's clothes. Naruto felt dizzy as she swayed back and forth. "Sasu… ke…" Her head hit the ground; blood flowed from her easily as her pulse slowed. "NARUTO!" Sasuke bent down and picked Naruto up, forgetting all about Itachi. Before Itachi could say or do anything Sasuke had jumped out the window Itachi had entered through, Naruto in his arms.

"Tsunade!! TSUNA-!!" "SHUT UP!!!" Tsunade growled throwing her sake across the room. Sasuke froze. Tsunade eyes widened and she dashed forward. "Naruto! What happened?" Tsunade asked as she started to heal Naruto. Sasuke looked away from her. Tsunade glared lightly at Sasuke. "You didn't…?" "…Itachi… he was there and… she… got in the way…" Tsunade's anger dissolved when she saw a slight shine fall down Sasuke's face. "Okay…" She said calming going back to Naruto. "Take off the braces." Sasuke nodded, taking them off. The wounds started to heal faster, but not as fast as usually. "What wrong? Kyuubi's power is stronger than that… right?" Tsunade pointed and the hole. "It's through the seal so Kyuubi was hit too." Sasuke frowned even more. He had really hurt Naruto. "Where's Itachi?" Sasuke snapped his head back to Tsunade. How had he forgotten about Itachi? The person his sworn to kill.

"Nnnnn…" Sasuke turned to Naruto. She move a little, squeezing her eyes tighter out of pain. "Sa…suke..." "Y-yeah?" "…I'm… sorry…" Sasuke raised a brow. "I should be the one sorry. I put a hole through you… again…" Naruto smiled. "I shouldn't have gotten in the way…" Sasuke shook his head. "You really love him… don't you?" Sasuke felt his heart shatter at the words. Naruto frowned. She didn't know anymore more. When she was with Itachi, before, she loved him... but now… he just seemed like… like everyone else… a person, and nothing more. She felt so stupid, jumping in front. She was just so use to it. In the past she'd always do it. Now it just felt so stupid and pointless. "Sure, Sasuke," She looked away from him. "…sure." Sasuke sighed, "Let's get going. It's late." "What about Itachi?" Tsunade cut in. "Hm?" "He knows where Naruto is and can easily get by our ANBU." Sasuke nodded. "We'll have to put her in a new house hold, I'll call Sakura." Sasuke heart sank as Tsunade reached for the phone. "…no." Sasuke and Tsunade stopped and looked over at Naruto. "…no." "Huh?" "I'm staying with… Sasuke." Sasuke almost jumped for joy when he heard this. Tsunade nodded and put the phone down. "But! If you think you can trick us and leave with Itachi, you'll be staying with Sakura." Naruto just stood up and walked to the door. Kyuubi had healed her but not fully since it got hit to. Naruto fell to her knees, coughing up blood. "Naruto!" Sasuke and Tsunade yelled as they ran over to her. "Naruto? Are you okay?" Naruto wiped her mouth but then coughed up more blood. "It's Kyuubi, it couldn't heal her fully since it got hit too." Sasuke frowned. This was all his fault. Why did he have to be so stupid!?

After Tsunade fixed Naruto up, she and Sasuke went home, well Sasuke's home anyway. Tsunade told Naruto not to do much while Kyuubi was still injured. But there was one thing Sasuke did like about this. And that was Naruto's eyes. They were blue now since Kyuubi was injured. Sasuke would get to see them everyday now and that was like a gift from heaven. Sasuke smiled as he looked over at Naruto. Naruto turned away from him, turning to kind her eyes. "SASUKE-KUN~~!!!" A voice shrieked. "Sakura…" Sasuke muttered with a frown.

Sakura ran over and spotted Naruto, so glared at her before looking back at Sasuke with a smile. "Hello Sasuke-kun!! How about we go do something today? And that's not a question!" She smiled. "Not c'mon!" Sakura reached for Sasuke's hand when he pulled it away from her. "No thanks Sakura. I'm on a mission today." "Really? Oh… where are you going to then?" "Home." And with that Sasuke turned and took Naruto's hand and pulled her in the direction of his house. Sakura flared up and karate chopped their hands apart. "What the-?" "Naruto you baka! Don't grab Sasuke-kun's hand!" Though it was Sasuke who grabbed her hand, Sakura refused to believe that. Naruto didn't even look at Sakura, she didn't want that pink haired girl seeing her eyes. "You know Naruto. You should look at the people who are talking to you." "Hn." "Look at me!" Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Sakura-." "I'm sorry Sasuke, but Naruto can't just come back to Konoha and act like this. Now look at me Naruto!" Naruto was getting mad now. "Let's go Sasuke." She said walking away. Sasuke was about to follow when Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned her to face her. Sakura's eyes widened. "Blue…" Naruto was really pissed now. Her eyes turned red and she threw Sakura to the ground and hard. Though she couldn't use any jutsu's or chakra, she was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat. She charged at Sakura kicking her in the stomach sending her flying. Sasuke jumped out and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Stop it Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke?" "Calm down Naruto. Let's just go." Sakura got off the ground and clutched her stomach. "You… monster." Naruto looked away and walked in the direction of Sasuke's house. Sasuke was about to follow when he realized how beat up Sakura was. He sighed and picked her up taking her to the hospital.

"What happened!?" Tsunade said shocked as Sakura and Sasuke came through the door, Sakura bloody and beaten. "Sorry, I have thing to do so-." "NO! What happened!?" Tsunade said cutting Sasuke off. Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, it was Naruto. Can I go now?" Sasuke said dropping Sakura on bench. "Naruto!? She did this!?" Sasuke just nodded about to leave when. "It was horrible Tsunade-sama! I was minding my own business! When out of no where Naruto attacked me!!" Sakura said fake crying. "If it wasn't for Sasuke-kun, I would have been dead." Tsunade was so worried that she brought it without question. "Are you okay?" Sakura sobbed some more. "No, I'm not. What if that happens again!? What if Sasuke-kun isn't there to save me!? She's dangerous I tell you!" Sasuke was about to yell at Sakura for lying but was stopped. "Sasuke! Go home! I tell Naruto she's in BIG trouble!" "But-." "GO!! NOW!!" Sasuke hurried off, cursing Sakura under his breathe.

When Sasuke got back home, Naruto was on the deck again. The thing that surprised him the most was that Itachi was here too. "C'mon Naruto! Back to base! Your home." Itachi yelled standing over Naruto. "No Itachi. I'm staying here." She said not taking her eyes off the flowers. Itachi noticed this. "What? Has flowers!? Is that way you won't come!? They're just flowers Naruto." "Beautiful, aren't they?" Naruto smiled ignoring what Itachi had said. Itachi started to steam. "Fine! Stay!" And with that Itachi jumped up into a tree on the far side of the back yard. Naruto looked over at him. Itachi smirked and made a hand sign. Naruto's eyes widened as she saw it was fire style. She stepped forward but it was too late, the flowers in the back yard, all of them, were on fire. "NOO!!!" Naruto ran into the fire trying to stop the fire. Sasuke quickly ran after her pulling her back on to the deck. Naruto watched as the flower burned. "Why? Why Itachi?" Naruto said as the flames went out. Itachi smirked at his brother before disappearing.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The flowers. They were gone. Naruto stared at them with wide eyes. "Why Itachi? Why?" Sasuke glared at the burnt flowers. He hugged Naruto close. "It's okay Naruto. They're just flowers."

"RRRR-RAAHHH!!" Itachi yelled throwing a chair at Kisame. "Calm down Itachi… hey where's Naruto?" Another chair. "Well? Where is she?" The leader asked walking up to the two. "Naruto… she wants to stay there."

Naruto sat on the couch, the T.V wasn't on, she was looking out the screen door and the burnt back yard. "You want some T.V?" Sasuke asked picking up the remote and turning to T.V on. Naruto looked over at him and shock her head. Sasuke sighed and turned to off. "Naruto their just flowers, lighten up. I can buy new ones, if you want." Again Naruto shock her head. She turned back to the window. Sasuke had noticed her eyes weren't very blue, just a dull grey. Naruto sighed, "I told them everything…" "Huh?" "The flowers…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this. Naruto explained that she talked to the flowers, and they'd listen, telling them her secrets and desires. "You could have talked to me, at least I'd give fed back." Sasuke joked but Naruto just glared at him. "They know everything and now their gone…" "…why are you talking to plants?" Naruto turned to Sasuke looking him deep into the eyes. "They don't judge." Naruto looked back onto the screen door. Sasuke eyes her. She was right but it's not like he was that judgmentally. "Naruto, I'm sorry… But you can talk to me." "Huh?" Sasuke pulled a table in front of Naruto and put a chair on the other side, across from Naruto. "What are you doing?" He sat down. "There, now you can talk to me, I won't judge or laugh." Sasuke said calm and coolly. Naruto nodded. There was a pause before Naruto spoke. "Well… My eyes… there red for a reason you know." Sasuke nodded. "These blue eyes are the ones… the ones that only see pain and death." Sasuke stopped his eyes from widening. "W-…what do you mean?" Naruto sighed, "I've seen so many die. At my hand or another's. So much blood. So many screams. So little love." Naruto looked away. It was her first time telling a human this. "These eyes are the eyes of my childhood. It was only pain… no loved me and I couldn't love anyone. Though I tried no one gave me a chance." Sasuke frowned as he pulled at the fabric on the chairs. So bad did he want to hug Naruto till she felt better, safer, and loved. "Ah, there eyes… I hate them so much. If only they didn't see it… the things that I and others have done. It's because of theses eyes that I kill! It's because of those people in this village!!" Naruto yelled slamming her fist down on the table. Sasuke didn't even flinch. "And you!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke. "You and the rest of them! You brought me back here! To the place a hate! The place where I was hated!!" Naruto yelled tears rolling down her face. She broke and collapsed onto Sasuke in tears, sobbing out her words. "I can't face them, Sasuke. I can't. I can't face this town." Sasuke wrapping his arms around the crying girl, rubbing her back softly. "It's okay Naruto. I'll help you through this. I'll be there for you." Naruto sniffed and pulled back a bit. "R-really? F-for me?" Sasuke smiled at her. "Anything for you." He said kissing her forehead. Naruto quickly pulled back into her chair. Sasuke started to turn red as he realized what he had done. "S-sorry." "…It's okay." "Naruto?" "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke pause before finding the words. "Why Itachi…?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly before falling to the ground. "Well… he was there… I guess." Naruto didn't know what to say, she really didn't know why she was with Itachi in the first place. "Huh?" "Well… uh… He was nice to me… He was the first person to be nice to me really…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was nice to her… wasn't he? "I see." "I don't think I ever liked him…" Naruto whispered. "Huh?" "Oh nothing." Naruto smiled. "I'm kind tired. Night Sasu-kun." Sasuke smirked at the nickname. Naruto froze and blushed. "I mean Sasuke! Haha… Sasuke." She said before dashing off to her room. Luckily she had been getting use to the house and now knew where a lot of things were. Sasuke leaned back in his chair smirking. "Naruto…"

The next morning Sasuke woke up was a smile. Again he could spend time with his beloved Naru-chan. He got up and got dressed. As Sasuke exited the room, he could smell something in the air. Food…? Sasuke shrugged it off and walked down stairs. When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see Naruto making breakfast. He's eyes widened when he saw that she only had a very long dress shirt on and panties. Sasuke spotted his family crest on the back. Naruto most have borrowed it since she has no other clothes. Sasuke smirked, yes this was going to be a good day as long as Naruto stayed in that outfit… maybe even less. "If you needed clothes you could have asked." Naruto jumped when she heard Sasuke's voice behind her. "O-oh… y-yeah… uh… sorry." She blushed as she tried to pull the shirt down a bit. "Cute." Sasuke smirked as he walked over to the fridge. Naruto turned a deep crimson from the comment, which went noticed by the youngest Uchiha. "Whatca' making?" Naruto snapped back in reality when she was questions. Her eyes widened when she forgot the food. "AH!" It was burning! Quickly Naruto turned off the stove. "Awww~~. I worked so hard." She sulked. Sasuke eyed the burnt food. "What… was it suppose to be?" "Pancakes…" Naruto whinnied. Sasuke pulled a chuck off and put it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, then smiled. "Good" Naruto smiled but disposed the burnt pancakes. As she wasn't looking Sasuke quickly spit out the pancake he had 'swallowed'. They were offal (sp?). How could burnt pancakes taste so bad!? "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll make another batch." Naruto smiled. "Uh… No no!" Sasuke smiled waving his hands in front of himself. "Huh?" "Uh… It's my fault. I'll make more. You just… sit and watch TV." Sasuke said pushing Naruto into the living room and turning on the TV. "You sure you don't need any h-?" "No! No! Just watch TV, Naruto." Naruto sighed but obeyed, sitting on the couch.

Naruto was never very fond of TV. After 5 minutes she turned it off and walked into the kitchen. "Sasuke?" "Hm?" "Can… can we go for a walk after?" Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Uh… I don't think so, no." Sasuke said then went back to the pancakes putting them on two plates. "Awww…" Naruto pouted, taking a plate of pancakes. "Don't complain. After your last stunt, Tsunade said you're not allowed off the house. That makes you can't even go in the backyard or front yard." Naruto frowned. "Pllleeeeaaaasssseeee~~~ Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed and he ate his pancakes. "Fine." Naruto smiled. "Yes!" "BUT!" "But?" "You are to stay be my side the whole time. No running away, got it?" Sasuke felt funny. Naruto nodded. Why was Sasuke so worried? She had no chakra, and with his he could easily catch her. _Even though you aren't mine, I'm afraid to lose you. _Sasuke thought. Naruto probably didn't have a boyfriend after refusing to go with Itachi and after Itachi burned the backyard up. So what was the worry? Sasuke didn't know but he didn't like it.

Naruto quickly finished her pancakes and put her plate after. A while minutes Sasuke was done too. "Lets go!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked. "Uh Naruto?" "Yeah Sasuke?" "I don't think you want to go out in that." Sasuke said pointing at his Uchiha dress shirt Naruto was currently wearing. "You'll attract lots of attention though." Naruto blushed. "B-but I don't have anything else…" "Don't worry I'll get you something." Sasuke ran up stairs and returned with some black baggy pants and blue, Uchiha crested, T-shirt. Naruto quickly changed even though they were too big for her. Sasuke liked Naruto wearing the Uchiha crest; it was like she was his, though that wasn't true. They both smiled and headed out roaming the streets. "Sasuke-kun~!" Sasuke groaned. They had only been a street from his house. This girl just wouldn't quit.

"N-naruto!?" Sakura glared as she ran up to the two. "What are YOU doing on the streets!? You're not allowed outside!" Before Naruto could answer, Sasuke stepped in. "We're going for a walk." He said plainly. Plain and simple Sakura." Sakura didn't like how he used the term 'we', it sounded like they were together. "Well, sorry to rain on your parade but you're just going to have to escort her back to your house. But you can hang with me if you want." Sakura said batting her eyelashes. Sasuke answered with a plain. "No thanks." Sakura frowned. "Well she can't stay out here." She pointed to Naruto. "We're going for a walk. Plain and simple Sakura." Sasuke repeated. "No! You are not!" "Yes, we are. So deal." With that Sasuke grabbed Naruto wrist and pulled her away from Sakura down the street.

Sakura frown then smirked. "Fine, don't listen to me. But I know someone you'll have to listen too." Sakura smirked more rubbing her hands together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"OMG!!!" They exchanged looks till one nodded. "Wait." "No, we have to get her now!" Sasuke sighed, "Ok. Get on my shoulders." Naruto climbed onto Sasuke's shoulders and reached up into the tree, grabbing the cat that was stuck upon it. "Ok, got it." Sasuke lowered Naruto and she jumped off his shoulders. "Here you are miss." Naruto said handing the cat to a very fat woman. "Awww~~! Thank you for saving my cat. She's very adventurous." Naruto smiled as Sasuke frowned and walked away. "No problem." Naruto waved as them walked away.

"You know I could have walked up the tree and easily got the cat?" "Yes, but that's being lazy and wasting chakra." Sasuke sighed, Naruto had a point. "Ok Naruto." "Now c'mon! I want to buy myself some clothes that actually fit me." "And you have the money for this." "Yes, in fact I do." Naruto said pulling out a chuck of money. Sasuke smirked. "What happened to your froggy wallet?" "Shut up." Naruto pouted. "I got rid of it in Akatsuki. I didn't say S-rank criminal." Sasuke nodded as they walked down the street not talking about any one topic.

"Tsunade-sama!!!!" Tsunade groaned as she lifted her hand from her desk. "Sakura? What is it?" "It's Naruto!!" Sakura yelled trying to sound like an emergence, it worked. "What is it?" Tsunade said popping up from her desk wide awake. "She's outside the Uchiha house hold!" "WHAT!?" "Sasuke-kun is taking her for a 'walk'!" Tsunade quickly called four ANBU's and went after Naruto with them. Sakura smirked as she saw them look for Naruto. "Silly Sasuke-kun. You shouldn't be wasting your time on that stupid monster." Sakura jumped out the window. She wanted to see the reaction on Naruto's face as she got caught. Then she could flee to Sasuke's side. Nothing could go wrong.

"Wow, Sasuke. There are a lot of people here." She waited for a reply but got none. "Sasuke?" Naruto looked around. "SASUKE!?" But there was no spotting him. Damn there were so many people. And Naruto felt like a little kid who had just been separated from her mommy, though she very had a mother. "SASUKE!!?" Naruto yelled almost in tears.

Sasuke knew this was a bad idea. Going to the outdoor mall with Naruto. Of course they separated at sometime. Oh, if people saw her alone and tried to have a go at her. This angered Sasuke. No one could touch his Naru-chan. Well Naru-chan. But then again, she'd probably just kill them but that would start a riot. Not good. Sasuke moved through the crowd calling for Naruto but yet no luck. Suddenly he saw six blur's head into the crowd. There was a scream before everyone turned to the action. Sasuke recalled the voice. "Naruto." Another scream. "NARUTO!" He quickly pushed people out of the way to get the voice he was hearing. "Hey! Watch it kid!" "Shove it lady." Sasuke spat back with a glare. He could see an opening and dashed through.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he say what everyone was looking at. Naruto was being squeezed by chains the four ANBU's were holding. Tsunade stood in front of Naruto, Sakura behind her. "Naruto." "See Tsunade! She probably led Sasuke here then ditched him in the crowd. The monster! Just to get away and go back to Itachi and his gang of freaks!" Tsunade sighed. Naruto had tears rolling down her face. Of course she had been crying before when she realized Sasuke wasn't with her anymore and more from the pain she was feeling.

The ninja's pulled again on the chains. Cutting into the clothes she was wearing and her. "AHH!" Sakura smirked as she saw the pain Naruto was feeling. "Monster" she muttered. "NARUTO!!" Sasuke said running up to the scene. "S-…sasuke?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke running to her. She sniffed then smiled forgetting the pain. "I thought you ditched me." Naruto sniffed. "I'd never do that to you. There are just so many people." Sasuke said one hand on Naruto's cheek, rubbing it softly. Sakura growled at the action. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to Tsunade, hell, she was angry. "You were taking her for a walk! Then to the mall! She's not allowed off your property remember!!?" Sasuke bowed his head and nodded. "Luckily Sakura here! Told me about this!" Sasuke popped up and he glared over at Sakura. "Bitch." He hissed. "You are to watch Naruto and keep her from running away!" "I know but-." "But nothing!! She escaped once Sasuke. I don't want that to happen again."

Naruto screamed out in pain as the chains tighten. Sasuke looked over to see Sakura pulling on one. He glared at her. Then looked over to Naruto, his eyes widening. "Blood…" "Huh?" Sasuke quickly ran over to Sakura pulling her off the chains. They loosened and Naruto fell forward but was caught by Sasuke. "She's bleeding! You fools! You were pulling to tight!" Sasuke turned to Sakura. "And you!" Sakura smiled that Sasuke was mentioning and talking to her. "Yes Sasuke-kun?" She answered hearts in her eyes.

"YOU BITCH! Pulling it tighter!! You're strong enough to kill her Sakura!! But you're also foolish enough to consider killing you best friend!!" Sasuke paused and took a breath. "Well, she use to be your friend anyway." And with that He carried her off to the hospital.

Tsunade walked over to Sakura. "He's right Sakura. You were friends. I don't know what you have against her now but it's probably stupid too." Sakura was taken back at this words. "W-what?" "You heard me. You and Ino were best of friends but some boy tore you apart. Or when Kida's dog walked on your lawn, you ruined that friendship. Gaara almost killed you when you said he got sand in your hair. Hinata, when she said she might have ahad a thing for Naruto, making her BI. Shikamaru for correcting you. And once in the store when some guy sneezed even though he sneezed away from you." "OK! I feel it on me! He did that on purpose!!" "Yeah, okay Sakura. Anyway, I'm happy you're telling me things I need to know but revenge isn't a good thing to do. Just look at Sasuke-." "I do everyday." Sakura smirked. "Yeah, well, he never got what he wanted, he lose Naruto to his brother." "She should've just loved Itachi and left Sasuke-kun and me alone. This wouldn't be happening if she didn't have to take Sasuke-kun away from me!!!" Sakura cried out not caring about the people who were staring. "Sakura… grow up." And with that Tsunade went back to her office.

"So how is she?" "She'll be fine." The nurse smiled. "Just make sure she doesn't move around a lot or she'll start bleeding." Sasuke nodded. "Also make sure to check her clothes and bed for blood. Even the smallest of speck of blood call us. Even a small hole could be life threatening." Sasuke gulped before nodded. He'd be keeping a close eye on little Miss Naruto, not that he minded. "Thank you. Can a see her?" The nurse giggled. "Very impatient towards your girlfriend, aren't we?" Sasuke frowned. "She's… she's not my girlfriend." The nurse frowned. "No? Aww well." And with that she showed Sasuke to Naruto's room.

"Naruto. You have a visitor." The nurse smiled. "Who?" Said a voice behind the door. "It's your boyfriend." She winked to Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes. "Tell him to go away!! I said I'm staying here! After what he did… I never want to see his face again!!!" The nurse frowned and turned to Sasuke.

"I guess she doesn't want to see you… I wonder what you did…" Sasuke just sighed. "Naruto?" He knocked.

"Itachi? GO AWAY!"

"No, it's Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

There was a click before the door opened. "NARUTO! Get back in bed! I told you not to move around a lot. "Sorry." Naruto muttered before heading back to the bed. "So when do I leave?" "We'll get back to you on that." The nurse smiled. Really? What was wrong with this girl? Always smiling? It crept, both Sasuke and Naruto, out. "I see." Naruto sighed and looked at her wrists. "You know, I wouldn't be here if you take these stupid bracelets off." "Yeah, you wouldn't be here you'd be… back with Itachi." Sasuke frowned when there was a long pause. "No…" "Huh?" "No… no I'd still be here Sasuke!! I wouldn't run back to him!!" Naruto took a breath before saying calmly. "I don't love him anymore."

Sasuke's heart almost exploded at that. He had a chance, now that Itachi was out of the picture. "Good."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Naruto head popped up and looked at Sasuke. "What?" "Hm?" "Good. You said good. I heard you." Sasuke panicked he hadn't might to say that out loud. "I… uh… You know… it's good." Naruto crossed her arms, she wanted a reason. Sasuke took a breath, and replied. "It's good so you don't get hurt anymore." Sasuke said scratching the back of his head, hoping Naruto would believe him. Naruto held her face for a minute before smiling. "True." Sasuke let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Miss. Naruto. We just got word. You' can leave now." Naruto smiled and nodded. The nurse then turned to Sasuke. "Don't forget what I said." The nurse smirked this thing. "Take care of your girlfriend good, ya hear. I don't think you want me crashing into your house." Sasuke gulped. "I want that girl back to health. So do as a say kid, or I'll take always that Uchiha manhood of yours." Sasuke paled as he backed up. The nurse turned to Naruto with a friendly smile. "Get well soon Naruto. Sasuke here will take good care of you." She quickly swung her head to look at Sasuke and glared. "Won't you Uchiha." It wasn't a question and Sasuke nodded for his life, growing pale than he was before. He like when she smiled all the time, instead of this. She turned back to Naruto with a smile. "I hope you recover soon. Good-bye." And with that the nurse left but not before glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched at the glare he got. Had he ever feared for his life more then now? Not even when Itachi killed his parents did he fear life more then that nurse. He sighed and looked at Naruto. "C'mon. We better got back before Sakura thinks you're trying to escape." Naruto nodded and got up. Sasuke smirked, "And where do you think you're going?" "Getting up, Teme. To go." "Nope." "What?" "You're not supposed to move around a lot. I'll carry you." "W-WHAT!!?" But regardless to Naruto's resistance Sasuke still picked Naruto up, bridal style and walked home.

Sasuke smirked at the still resistance Naruto in his arms, swearing at him in every language. He kicked open his door as if Naruto was his bridal and walked in, closing the door with his foot. "And another thing-!" Naruto was cut off Sasuke blank stare. Their faces were so close yet Sasuke's eyes held no emotion. "Hm?" "I… u-uh… w-well… um…" Naruto's face turned redder and redder as she tried to find the words. "uh… PUT ME DOWN TEME!!" She yelled as Sasuke smirked with a shrug. He dropped Naruto, Naruto letting out a scream when she didn't feel herself hit a soft surface, "AHH! SASUK-!" Naruto paused. "Eh…?" "Dobe." Sasuke smirked, "Teme!! Don't drop me then catch me!!" "You said my name so I guessed you needed help." "S-shut up!!" Sasuke smirked before laying Naruto down on the couch.

"Finally." She muttered. "You hungry?" "No…" "Really?" Sasuke asked shocked. "Yeah…" Sasuke hesitating before saying, "Ok then. W-." DING DONG! Sasuke groaned before getting the door. "Hel-. Oh… what do you want?" Sasuke glared at the girl standing at his door. "Hello Sasuke-kun~!" Sakura smiled. "If you're here to annoy me then-." "No… I'm here to give you this." Sakura said handing a form to Sasuke. "Hm?" "Itachi's been spotted." "What?" Sasuke said glaring. "We think Itachi's coming back for Naruto-." "Uchiha just don't know how to take no as an answer." Sasuke and Sakura looked back to so Naruto walking up to them with a pretty serious face. "Their also very possessive." Sakura nodded, glaring at the girl in her mind. "Since you know your brother pretty well Sasuke-kun, they want you to be on watch like the others." Sasuke looked down at the form. He read it and it seemed true, it even had Tsunade's signature and hokage stamp. "What about Naruto? She can't stay here alone. With her injuries." Sakura smirked as Naruto frowned. "She'll be staying with me." Sasuke's eyes widened a little. Shit, Sakura seem more dangerous than Itachi right now. "Well?" "Looks real, sorry Naru. I'll be back once I kill that brother of mine." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah whatever." Naruto said trying not to sound worried or sad about being with Sakura.

Sasuke smirked; he could see right through her mask, Naruto was sad and worried about him. "Don't miss me to much now." He said before leaving to get his weapons. "M-me!? M-miss you!? NOOOO!!" Naruto said turning red. Had he noticed? Yep. Naruto sulked a little before turning to Sakura.

"What are you looking at monster?" Sakura sneered.

"Look Sakura, I don't know what you have against me. Maybe it's because I left you years ago, but that was my decision, so-."

"Ha. You think I hate you because you left, I spend three years training to get you back."

"So what's with all this hating? I thought we were friends."

"Key word: _were. _After I saw that Sasuke actually l… well whatever, I won't let you have him!"

"What!?" Naruto snapped back. "You hate me over some guy!!?"

Sakura blinked before nodding. "What the fucks wrong with you Sakura!?"

"Excuses me!!?" Sakura glared.

"It's just some guy!! You're letting a _**guy **_ruin your life!"

"No! When we're together he'll make my life!"

"No one's gonna make your life special if you don't help out a little. You think Sasuke will just make all your worries disappear!? Are you going to dump all the work on him!!?"

"Why would I do that!? Me and Sasuke will work as a team, prefect in every way!!"

"Look at yourself Sakura. You're obsessing over a guy that isn't even returning your feels."

"He's just being mysterious!! And shy!! That's what Sasuke-kun is! He's just to shy to admit it!"

"It's been years now Sakura, don't you think he'd come out by now… he had three years at Orochimaru to prepare, yet he comes back to say nothing to you but 'Hi'. Face it Sakura, you can't push love."

"Shut up Naruto!! You know nothing!! Nothing at all!!" Sakura yelled slapping Naruto across the face. Naruto froze. Had she just… slapped her? Naruto turned her head back to Sakura's glaring face. Naruto put her hand to her cheek. It burnt. "Sakura… you bitch!!!" Naruto formed a fist a punched Sakura square in the face, sending her crashing to the door.

Sakura spat blood to the floor as she got up. "Monster." She muttered before running at Naruto with her own fist. Naruto cursed at her bracelets and ran at Sakura with a fist too. Naruto and Sakura weren't even thinking about there surroundings or technique. Sure, it be an easy fight if Naruto was actually thinking about it. But she was so relied up that her target was Sakura and that's was it. "AHHH!!" They both screamed charging at each other. Sakura smirked and Naruto narrowed her eyes. Sakura's fist formed chakra around it, making it an even more dangerous attack. Naruto flexed more to get as much muscle into her attack.

Five meters turned into four meters. Four meters turned into three. Three to two, and two to one. Right then Sakura stopped her attack and took Naruto's fist right in the face. "What the…" Naruto's eyes widened. Why had she stopped? Naruto pulled her fist back but it was too late she had hit Sakura and hard. Sakura's cheek was red and she lip slightly bruised. She smirked then made a fake whimper. "Naruto? What were you think!?" Naruto turned her head to see Sasuke on mid stairs. "S-Sasuke…" Naruto looked over at Sakura and glared. "You tricked me!!"

Sakura sniffed. "Why Naruto?" She sniffed again holding her cheek. "What did I ever do to you?" Even Sasuke didn't really like Sakura, he knew how strong Naruto was even without chakra. He ran over to Sakura after taking a quick glance at Naruto. "Sakura, are you okay?" He said kneeling beside her. Sakura sniffed. "N-no Sasuke-kun, Naruto… she just came at me…" "What-!?" "Naruto." Sasuke quickly cut off Naruto giving her a quick glare before turning back to Sakura.

Naruto was taken back at the glare. Sasuke never glared at her like that. Maybe he did love Sakura… maybe Sakura was right about him being shy. Though she never thought of this before, now to happened to make sense. "Let me see it Sakura." Sasuke ordered politely. Sakura removed her hand from her cheek. Naruto's eyes widened. "What…?" She whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened too. _Where did that blood come from? There wasn't any blood before. _Naruto thought. "Damn…" Sasuke hissed. "Stay here, I'll be back." Sasuke got up and ran to the kitchen again glancing at Naruto as he passed by.

While Sasuke was gone, Naruto glared at Sakura. "You bitch, you weren't bleeding before." She hissed. "So? Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. What's the difference? Sasuke cares for me and you can see it." Naruto looked away, she knew Sakura was right. They say pictures speak a thousand words. Well that last scene said a lot. Sasuke came back with a first aid kit and started fixing up Sakura, Naruto watching silently. Sasuke sighed, "Maybe someone else should watch Naruto while I'm gone…" Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "Uh… no one else has space or is available. Its okay Sasuke-kun, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." Sakura smiled. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto then looked back at Sakura. "Fine." Sasuke got up and put his backpack on. "Just don't fight while I'm gone. But I'll be back, just go to go see Tsunade on the mission." "N-NO!" "Huh?" "Tsunade I said I was to give the latter to you and then you go right to it." "So I'm not supposed to go to Tsunade, like we usually do?" "Nope!" Sakura smiled. "Just go right to work. There's the map to where you're suppose to go." Sasuke sighed before taking the map at leaving. The was about to close when Sasuke came back in and handed Naruto a spare key to his house. "Lock the door when you guys leave. Bye." And with that he kissed Naruto on the cheek and left.

Sakura turned to Naruto as Naruto turned to Sakura. "That should have been my kiss." "You sent him on a wild goose chase didn't you?" Sakura smirked. "Pretty smart aren't we. No Itachi is no where near the village." "So what's with the plan, you're not with your beloved Sasuke-kun." "Oh, I have a plan… to take you out of the game." Naruto raised a blond brow as Sakura glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun is mine."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I wonder if the house is still standing." Sasuke asked himself as he stopped on a tree branch. He looked back at the village. "Nope, no fire or screams." Sasuke sighed and turned back forward. "What are you doing out here little brother?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "What do you think? I'm on a mission, and Konoha guards spotted you, so I'm out here to keep watch, but… you came to me." Sasuke said drawing a kunai. "Hm? They spotted me? When?" "Don't give me that bull shit! You're not prefect Itachi!" "I know but… I just got to Konoha right now." Sasuke looked at Itachi confused. "What?" "I don't know how they saw me if I wasn't even here in the first place."

Sasuke took out his mission scroll. "Yesterday… what?" "Hm?" "It says they spotted you yesterday." "I wasn't here little brother." Sasuke thought before narrowing his eyes. "You're lying. I'm not falling for your tr-." "I'm not lying, little brother. Actually I'm a little disappointed, though, that guards are actually out here looking for me before I even got here." Sasuke smirked at put his mouth to his head phone. "I found Itachi." Sasuke waited for the other Ninja's to appear or answer but when five minutes past with no response he got even more confused.

"Looks like your little Konoha Ninja's aren't coming, little brother." "Where the fuck are they?" Sasuke growled looking around. "Language little brother." "Fuck these, I can take you down without help!" With that Sasuke lunged at Itachi. "DIE!!"

"Sasuke is not an object Sakura!!" Naruto spat back. Sakura smirked. "Like you really care about him. You didn't spend one second looking for him when he left. I spend ever second looking for him!! What did you do? Oh yeah, fight him and get a hole punched threw you and lose. You don't care about him and he doesn't care about you." Naruto took a step back and looked to the ground as she pulled her hands to her chest. Sakura was right. If she didn't care back then, then why did she care now?

Flashback

Sasuke lifted Naruto up by the neck. "I'm sorry Naruto, I have to go to Orochimaru, I must kill my brother!!" Naruto gasped for air. "Why Sasuke? " She gasped again. "If you… kill your brother… you'll have no one left." Sasuke's eyes widened. "If… if you kill me… you'll only have… Sakura…" "No… the oth-." "You've broken… so many hearts… Sasuke…. If you leave… you throw away what you had…" Naruto gasped. "I won't let you…" Naruto's eyes started to grow red. "…you're my friend Sasuke… I have to save you from… yourself." "I'm sorry Naruto. I must obtain power to kill him." "…then you've lost everything…" With that Sasuke chidori-ed Naruto. "SASUKE!!"

Different flashback:

"You gonna go after him?" Naruto paused before taking a breath.

"No…"

"Hm? Why not?"

"He was serious about it. It doesn't matter what I do or say, he wants what he wants. I'm not going to stop him if that his dream."

"I see… Well if you're alright with seeing him turn it the dark side," Kakashi sighed. "Then the others will have to do it without you." Naruto looked out the window. "So be it… it's his life he's ruining."

Different flashback:

"SASUKE!!!" "Naruto… stay back." Sasuke groaned as he held his stomach. "So Sasuke!! I won't let him-." "Stay back!!" Naruto stopped. Itachi kicked Sasuke in the stomach sending him flying back into the wall. "SASUKE!!" Naruto ran forward. "I said stay back, Naruto!! I don't want you to get hurt!!" "Aw, little brother, what sweet words." Again Itachi punched Sasuke. "No Sasuke! I care too much to see you hurt!!" Naruto lunged out but Jiraiya appeared and stopped her. "Don't worry Naru." Jiraiya made a hand sign.

End of flashbacks

Naruto faced twisted into a confused one. Those weren't times when she didn't care. She cared. She didn't want to see Sasuke get hurt, but she let him do what he needed to do. Sasuke was determined to go to Orochimaru and Naruto wasn't going to stop him or bring him back if that's what he really wanted. Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes, determined, she straightened up. "I care about Sasuke more than you could ever comprehend." "Ha! If you cared, you would have helped us get him back instead of ditching to Akatsuki." "That was MY decision ok!? I left for a reason!! My own reason! So don't come to me with you're bull shit cause I don't want it." With that Naruto huffed and stormed off. "And for the record! Who's the one who had the guts to fight him and get a hole punched threw!!? Huh!? That's right! ME!" _SLAM!!  
_

That's the last thing Sakura heard before the house fall silent. "Bitch." Sakura muttered. "You don't know how close you are to Sasuke, and I want that so bad."

Sakura sniffed and bragged herself to the fridge. "But I can't let this get me down… I have plans… big plans." Sakura smiled laughing under her breath.

"Hm, you think you can beat me Sasuke? Foolish little brother." Itachi smirked dodging Sasuke's attacks. "Damn it, where is everyone?" Sasuke muttered to himself. "Damn it, I need back up." Sasuke quickly made a shadow clone and sent it off to Konoha. Itachi smirked, "How's my little Naru-chan doing?"

"Tsunade!!" Sasuke yelled running into Tsunade's office. "Sasuke what are doing here? You're supposed to be-." "On a mission I know! But I need back up, no one was responding." "So you're a clone. And back up for what? What has Naruto don't now?" "Naruto? Nothing, she's with Sakura." "What?" "You sent me on guard outside the town remember?" "I didn't send you on a mission Sasuke." "But Sakura gave me a scroll with your signature and everything. She said that she was taking care of Naruto." "What!? I never said this!" "No time now, I need help! Itachi's out there!" "Itachi!?" Tsunade lunged forward. "Let's go!"

"UGH!" Sasuke said as he hit a tree. "Give up little brother you can't beat me." Itachi said slightly panting. "Naruto is mine, and I don't care if she doesn't want to come back. I'm taking her with me." "You'll never have her, bastard!!" Sasuke sprang forward at his brother. "SASUKE!!" Sasuke didn't look back he keep at his brother.

Tsunade glared at Itachi before helping Sasuke out. "Ah, Tsunade. You've come to join us." "You'll never take her away." "Right to the chase, eh?" Tsunade smirked dodging a fist. "Right to the chase." Itachi flew back when a fist connected with his stomach.

"Hm." Tsunade smiled putting her hands on her hips. "Let's do this Sasuke." "Hai…"

Itachi spat out some blood and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Bitch." He muttered as he got up. "I don't have time for this. Naruto will be mine." Itachi jumped up into a tree. "I'll be back." Itachi said when he spotted 12 other ninja appearing.

"Itachi…" "He'll be back." "I know." Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "But we'll be prepared." She smiled making Sasuke smiled as well. "AH!" Sasuke fell to his knees and coughed up blood. "Sasuke!" Sasuke held his stomach. "Get him to the hospital!!" Tsunade yelled to the others, who obeyed without question.

Naruto came down stairs. She looked around for anymore traps. "Sakura…" She muttered wiping the blood from her lip. Sakura had rigged the house, and Naruto had walked into each one of them unaware. "Monster…" Naruto glared. Sakura glared back then smirked. "Have fun?" Naruto just glared more. "What? Don't be mad at me." "Why not!? I'm in this death trap house till Sasuke gets back!!" "Hmmm… he won't come back till you're gone." Naruto looked around before stepping forward a bit. "Don't be afraid, you can't get out. Lucky for me you have those braces on." Naruto looked down at her wrists. "When I get out of these," Naruto looked back up at Sakura. "You're first."

Sakura smirked, "Oooh, I'll take that as a complement. I'm flattered, really." She said putting a finger to her down lip.

_RRRINNNGGGG RRRRRIINNNGGG!!! _Sakura sighed getting up from the coach. Before Sakura could ever start walking to the phone, Naruto picked it up. Three kunai flew at her from nowhere. She quickly dodged them and said, "Help-… What!?... He…" Sakura inched closer trying to hear. "No…Sas…" Naruto slammed down the phone and bashed for the door. As she made her way to it, traps were set off, cutting her in many places. "Naruto!" Sakura called out chasing after her. She would NOT leave this house. "Shut up Sakura!! I… I have to!!" Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the chokes and sobs in Naruto's voice. Naruto opened the door and ran out, ignoring that she was bleeding form head to toe. "Sasuke… I'm coming… I care… I do care…" She muttered to herself as she ran through the village to the hospital, Sakura hot on her tail.

Naruto burst through the hospital doors and up to a nurse. "What room is he!!??" "Oh my goodness! You're bleeding! Let me help you." Nurse reached out but got her hand slapped away. Naruto glared, "Where is he!? Sasuke Uchiha!!?" Nurse looked at Naruto with fear. "R-room 314." Nurse said shaking. Just then Sakura came in panting; Naruto was hard to keep up with. "Thank you!" Naruto said before hurrying off.

"What's going on, nurse?" Sakura asked. "Is she your friend?" "No, I hate her. But still, what's going on?" "I-I don't know, she just came in and asked for someone's room." Sakura paused before she squeaked out a, "Who's?" She regretted asking once the words left her mouth, but she waited for an answer still, fearing it.

Naruto stormed down the hospital, pushing aside doctors and nurses of the sort. "Sasuke…" She turned a corner. "Sasuke…" Naruto repeated his name all throughout the hall till she came in his door. She stopped and stared at the doorknob. She paused before opening the door. "Sasuke…"

"Uchiha…" "W-what?"

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

That name rang in her head. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. Was this _her_ fault? "W-what's he doing h-here?" The nurse shrugged. "Don't know. They just rushed him in here." Sakura took a step back. "What…?"

"Hm?"

"What room?"

"What-."

"What room!!?"

"Room 314."

Sakura rushed off. Room 314. Room 314.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Naruto…" "Sasuke…" Naruto started to tear up. Sasuke smirked. "Don't cry over me now." "I-I'm not crying!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke smiled. "I heard you." "Hm?" "Through the halls. The screaming. Things being smashed. I heard it all, everyone did." Naruto's face started to heat as it turned a deep red. "W-w-what?" "It's a hospital Naruto, calm down, and use your inside voice. I'm fine." Sasuke said sitting up in his bed. Naruto turned away from Sasuke, recapping what she had done throughout the halls. She sulked, "Shit…"

Naruto turned back to Sasuke and smiled. "As long as you're alright." Naruto said scratching the back of her head. "Well-." KNOCK KNOCK! Naruto sighed and opened the door.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh shit…" Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." "W-What!?" The guard huffed before pulling her out into the halls. "Leave the hospital." "I'm getting kick out of a hospital!!!?" Naruto yelled. "Please use your inside voice." "I was just coming to see if he was okay, you know!!" "Leave, now." Naruto huffed then stomped back leaving the hospital.

Sasuke sighed. And here he thought she wouldn't get kicked out. _Click. _But there was always the chance she'd come back. Sasuke smirked and turned to the door. "Naruto-."

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura gasped. He was alright. "Oh… Sakura…" "What happened!? The mission shouldn't have been dangerous! I mean… what did you do to yourself?"

Sasuke glared. "Me? Me!? I didn't do anything to myself! It was you, who did this! Sending me out on a false mission! Only to have Itachi appear and beat the shit out of me!" "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I didn't think-." "What? You didn't think anything could go wrong? It's the world Sakura, anything can happen. It could have been anyone out there, and no one would've known!" Sakura was in tear by now. "I'm lucky, I'm still breathing…" "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I really am."

Naruto huffed at the hospital before walking down the street. She sighed and continued down the street, alone. "Stupid hospital people… I only yelled because I love him-." Naruto gasped. "L-like a brother. Yeah, like the brother I never had." Naruto tried to convince herself. It didn't work.

_A few minutes later_

"AH! No no!! I mean like a brother. Like Itachi and Sasuke. Brothers!!" Naruto pulled at her hair. "But not wanting to kill each other… I love him like Sasuke loves Itachi, his big brother… AH! NO! Sasuke wants to kill Itachi! AH! Forget it."

"No No, Naru-chan." Came a husky voice. "Continue rambling on. It... entertains me."

Sasuke and Sakura sat in silence.

Sasuke sighed, "I wonder where Naruto went off to…" He muttered to himself. He paused. "Oh shit!! Naruto!" Sasuke leaped up and jumped out the window. Though he was injured he wasn't going to leave Naruto wonder the streets alone. Especially when she had no way of protecting herself.

"Sasuke-kun!! Where are you going!!? You're still hurt!!" Sakura yelled out the window, but Sasuke ignored her.

"Ah… I-… Itachi, s-stop…" Naruto moaned.

"Tell me Naruto." Itachi said sucking on Naruto's neck.

"Why won't you come with me? Do you not love me anymore?"

"It… Itachi…" Naruto moaned.

"Hm, Naruto? Do you dislike me? Hate me?"

"N… no… I-Itachi…" Itachi smirked.

"If you want or not, you are mine. You're coming with me."

Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke panted as he ran down the streets. He left village gate. He searched the dirt road. That's when he saw it.

"Itachi…" He hissed.

There he was, Uchiha Itachi, Naruto in his arms.

"Naruto…" Itachi said moving some lose hairs away from her face. "Give her back!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hn. No, and you can't stop in your condition brother. I can't believe you even made it here." Itachi smirked. Sasuke just glared back.

"Besides, what would the others say?"

Suddenly the other Akatsuki members jumped out of the bushes.

"So this is your little brother Itachi!" Tobi cheered.

"I say we sacrifice him to Lord Jashin." Hidan smirked pulling out a three bladed scythe. Itachi smirked.

"We don't have time for this, good-bye, foolish little brother." And with that Itachi and the others turned down the road.

Sasuke stood there. What was he suppose to do? He wanted to just run in and save Naruto. But he was still injured and 1 against 10 didn't seem smart.

"Damn it…" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sasuke looked back, for once he was happy to see Sakura. Behind her Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and all the rest.

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked ahead to see all Akatsuki members walking away. Her eyes widened when she spotted a girl with blond hair in Itachi's arms.

"Naruto!" Sakura looked back at the others.

"Naruto's in trouble. C'mon."

"HAI!"

Tobi looked back to see Konoha Ninja's coming at them.

"OMG! Leader-sama! Their attacking!"

They all turned around in a ready position. "Deidara take care of them." The orange haired man said leaving with the others. "Sasori stay too."

"Little brats…" Deidara hissed as he stepped forward. "EAT THIS!" He said throwing clay spiders and them.

"Byakugan!!" Hinata and Neji yelled then cut through each clay spider.

"Shit…" Deidara threw more spiders at them. But again Neji and Hinata cut through them.

Deidara was about to throw one more batch when Neji and Hinata hit him right in the heart.

"Ugh!" Deidara spit up blood.

"Damn it, Deidara!" Sasori cursed pulling Deidara back with a puppet.

"Sasori-sempai…" Deidara coughed.

Sasori looked up at the teens and glared. "I'll kill you all."

Suddenly a giant tail flew out at them.

"Neji, Hinata!" Kiba called out. They both jumped back.

"Damn it, what was that?" Kiba glared holding up a kunai.

"It's a puppet…" Shikamaru explained. "Sasori, of Akatsuki, is known for his puppet tail. They say it's attached to him."

"What!? That's freaky!" Chouji said.

"You kids ahead, me and Iruka well deal with him." Tsunade said stepping forward.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Don't worry Sakura. We have to get Naruto back." Sakura nodded. Tsunade and Iruka attacked Sasori while the other went forward.

Sakura and the others jumped tree to tree. "Sasuke are you okay?" Sakura called back. Sasuke and Ino nodded. Ino had healed him with the medical jutsu she had been working on.

"Good."

"KYYAAAAA~~~!!!!!"

"What!?" Kiba said dodging a three bladed scythe.

"HA HA! Almost got one!"

"Who's there!?" The all stopped looking around.

"Hidan, why are you being so loud." Came a deep voice.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Neji glared.

"Kakuzu!!" Whined a voice.

Suddenly two men walked out from the darkness. One with stitches pretty much everywhere. And the other had a rip down the front on his shirt.

"So you defeated Sasori and Deidara! No surpise, they were bullshit fuckers anyway. But you won't make it passed me! KYYYYAAAA~~~~!!!" Hidan attacked.

"Will this guy ever shut up!?" Kiba and Chouji ran forward.

"EHH-YEAH!! Lord Jashin, I'll make you proud!!" Hidan screamed.

Kida and Chouji dodge his attacks.

"Damn…" They both panted.

"Shikamaru! You got a plan!?"

"…"

"Shika!"

"Just go on. Me, Ino and Chouji will fight them off."

"I'm staying too." Kakashi said. They all nodded and dashed off.

"WHA!!! You think you can escape!!! EH-YEAH!!" Hidan said going after them but then was stopped.

"You're opponent… is me." Kakashi glared.

"An old man! You have a fucker up mind if you think you can beat me!"

The teens groaned when they encountered another pair of Akatsuki members. This time it was a shark and a plant.

"Wtf are these guys?"

"That's fucked up man." Kida laughed.

"Shut up you little brats!!" Kisame yelled.

"I'd like to see their parents." Kiba joked laughing.

"Why you!!" Kisame said launching himself at the dog lover.

"Konoha Gorikki Senpu!!" (Leaf Strong Whirlwind) Lee yelled tripping Kisame.

"Way to go Lee!!" Sakura cheered, then blushed.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, you al go ahead. I'll stay here and fight off these blue monster!"

"I'm not a monster!!"

"I'm staying with Lee." Neji said, Tenten nodding in agreement.

"Hai, good Luck guys."

"How many of you are there!?" Kiba sighed.

"Ten."

"So there's only four of guys left."

"It's seems that way yes." The blue haired girl nodded.

"Just like everyone before, I'm staying. Sasuke, go to Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and dashed off.

"Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi said crashing down on Sasuke before he could go anywhere.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura called out.

"Good job Tobi. No one passes." The orange haired man glared. Tobi saluted and walked beside the two.

"Damn…" Sasuke grunted getting up.

"We'll handle them…" Shino said.

"Hai." And Sakura and Sasuke dashed off.

"Get them!!" Tobi dashed after the two but was stopped by a rope of bugs.

"Let them go. You're fight is here." Hinata, Kiba and Shino said in ready position.

"We're close." Sakura nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"We're close." Sakura said jumping from tree to tree, Sasuke beside her.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Come on." Sasuke said increasing speed.

"Naruto, I will not lose you to my brother." Itachi said. "This ends now." He looking up at Sasuke and Sakura jumped out on the trees into a clearing.

"Itachi." Sasuke glared. Itachi smirked and laid Naruto, who is unconscious, on a rock.

"Hello foolish little brother and company." Itachi smirked as they both glared at him.

"Give up Naruto and I'll make your death quickly and painless." Sasuke hissed.

"You think you can beat me?" Itachi said obviously amused. "After what I did to you a few hours ago? Look at your self. You're still injured." Itachi chuckled darkly.

Sasuke glared, he knew it was true. He was still injured but that wasn't going to stop him. Kami, he'd try and maybe die just to save Naruto form the Akatsuki.

"Come my brother, let's end this feud once and for all." Itachi said licking his lips as he got into fighting stance.

"That's just what I was thinking." With that Sasuke lunged into the air making several hand signs.

"Doton: Karyuudan!!" Sasuke yelled as a fiery dragon attacked Itachi. Itachi dueled the dragon while Sasuke controlled it form afar.

"ugh…" Itachi groaned as the dragon landed a few hits.

"Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu." making a hand sigh. Suddenly the field was covered in mist.

"What the…" Sasuke said. He's dragon looking around when suddenly it was killed and disappeared. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and looked around.

"Kukuku… impressive. I didn't think you can do a Fire Dragon." Called a deep voice. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Sasuke eyes widen.

"Sakura! Watch out!" Sasuke said, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He said making his own giant fireball. The two fire balls pushed against each other in the mist. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and put his hands to the ground and whispered, "Senei Jashu." He had learned some snake jutsu's while with Orochimaru. The two fire balls exploded and sent Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura back.

"Ugh…" Said Sasuke getting up slowly. "Sakuar? You okay?"

"Y-yeah." She said healing herself. The mist had cleared and now he could see easier. He spotted Itachi slightly burned but still injured like him. He smirked. Itachi looked back at him slightly confused when suddenly two snakes came out of the ground, hitting Itachi fully in the chin, sending him back. Itachi got back up and glared at his brother.

"I'm ending this." He said activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Ha. You know your Tsukuyomai doesn't work on another Uchiha like I." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, I know that. But there's something to don't know about this that I do." Suddenly the ground beside Sasuke was on fire. Black fire. Sasuke jumped away from it. What had just happened? Where did the fire come from? Itachi hadn't preformed any jutsu's.

"Confused little brother? It's my eyes." Itachi laughed darkly. "Good-bye little brother." Sasuke gasped as his body was consumed by a black fire.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura called out tears falling down her face.

Itachi grunted and put his hand over his eyes. It always gave him a head ache using these. He cursed when his eye stated to bleed a little. He needed Sasuke's eyes. (Just like in the manga guys :P) But it was too late Sasuke was burning in front of his eyes. But oh well.

Poof!

Itachi glared. A replacement jutsu.

"I won't go out that easily Itachi." Sasuke smirked walking out of the trees.

"Sasuke-kun! Thank kami!" Sakura said wiping away her tears.

"I'm alright Sakura." He smiled lightly. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu." Sasuke said disappearing and reappearing IN the tree behind Itachi. Itachi was pulling by the branches and bind to the tightly to the tree. He struggled to get free but it was no use. Sasuke crawled over a take over a kunai.

"Good-bye Itachi." He smiled and went to stab Itachi when the tree caught on fire and Itachi freed himself. Sasuke jumped off the burning tree. He forgot all about Itachi's Tsukuyomai.

Itachi smirked. "Foolish like always brother."

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke said coming down on Itachi sending him to the ground then back off over to Sakura. Itachi wasn't fighting back much, like if he was toying with Sasuke. He glared at Itachi as he got back up.

"Well, played little brother." Itachi smirked. Yep, Itachi was just toying with him. Taking the hits with minimal damage.

Sasuke cursed he was running out of chakra. And he couldn't involve Sakura, she'd get caught by he's Tsukuyomai. But before he could think some more about Itachi was behind him. He turned and blocked a few attacks. They fought and fought, jutsu after jutsu and Sakura watched in horrid. All she could do was heal Sasuke quickly when he was kicked back.

Sasuke smirked when he landed a pretty good hit with his Chidori but was caught of guard. Itachi pinned Sasuke to a tree by the neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said running out to him but was stopped by a black fire that surrounded the two.

"Gah…" Sasuke couldn't breathe. He tried to punch and kick Itachi but Itachi had pinned his clothes to the tree with kunai.

"Now foolish little brother, we end this. Raikiri." Itachi said all round his head lightning.

"Any last words?" Itachi mocked as Sasuke glared back at him.

"Yeah! Fuuton: Rasen Sword!" Itachi eyes widened. He looked down to see a hand pushing a blue glowing sword into him.

"What the…" Itachi said letting go of Sasuke throat. The black fires creasing and vanishing.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said running over to him and starting to heal him. Sasuke looked down at Itachi, that wasn't his doing. He didn't even know that jutsu. He looked back to where the hand came from. He eyes widened.

"N… naruto?" Naruto looked up at him, panting. Itachi looked up to Naruto.

"Naruto? W…why?"

"I'm not coming with you Itachi. And I can't let you hurt Sasuke. He's… He's a very important person to me. I'm sorry Itachi." Naruto said kissing Itachi on the check but Itachi turned his head so it was on the lips but that didn't make Naruto pull back. After a second she pulled back and Itachi smiled up at her.

"Sakura, heal him." Naruto said.

"What!? Are you out of your mind!?"

"Do it!" Sakura paused then groaned and slowly started to heal Itachi.

"Stop. He'll live for now. Akatsuki will find him." Naruto said standing up. "Let's go." Naruto said dashing off to Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke trying to catch up but Naruto going fast. Sasuke was just about to yell to wait up when something wet like a rain drop hit his check. No it wasn't the sky, it was Naruto. Obviously she was crying, she had never stabbed or had the intent to kill Itachi before.

As they passed through the forest. The other teams, Iruka and Tsunade joined.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, Akatsuki split at the last second." Tsunade said.

"And I almost had him too." Kiba complained.

"Hey, where'd Naruto?" Iruka said worried they had taken her. Sasuke looked ahead.

"Up there." They all looked to see Naruto meters ahead going very fast.

"Oh, Naruto!" Kiba said trying to catch up with her. But before he could speed up, Sasuke tackled him into a tree.

"Don't talk to her." He glared and continued with the rest of the group. Kiba got up and dusted himself off before, too, going after the group.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Neji asked, everyone listening in.

"She… she almost killed Itachi."

"What? Naruto would never do that."

"She stabbed him through the stomach when some powerful jutsu and if she hadn't made Sakura heal him a little he would've died."

"I see."

"H-hey, w-wait a m-minute."

"Huh?"

"H-how she h-have preformed a-a j-jutsu with the bracelets?" All they eyes widened and they picked up speed and met up with Naruto.

"Naruto, where are you're chakra bracelets?!" Sakura yelled being the first one to get to her.

"Sakura?! When did you…" Naruto said quickly wiping away her tears.

"Tell me bitch. Where are they?" She glared.

"I took them off. When Itachi and Sasuke were fighting, I woke up when Itachi was pinned to a tree. After the tree burned down I found a stick that had the black fire on the tip and burned the bracelets free."

"Tsunade-sama!! She's not wearing them! She dangerous!" Sakura called back.

"What?!" Naruto narrowed her eyes; she had had enough with this stupid bitch.

"Konoha Senpu!" She yelled kicking Sakura in the air and sending her into a tree.

Sakura gasped as she hit the tree, the other were to far back to save her now.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" A giant dragon, like the one Sasuke made, appeared but made of water.

"KKYYAAAAA!!!!" Sakura screamed as it came at her.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Suddenly a fire dragon came out of no where and started to battle with the water dragon.

"What the-."

"Naruto!!"

"Naruto!" She looked over to see the others had caught up. Tsunade quickly snapped some chakra bracelets on her wrists.

"What do you think your doing!? Trying to kill Sakura like that!" Iruka yelled. Naruto looked across the faces all looking at her with fear, and disappointment.

"She… I…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke stepped forward. Naruto looked over at Sakura who was glaring at her.

"I can't live in Konoha!!" Naruto yelled jumping from the tree and running away. She would have just poofed away or jumped tree to tree but she had these stupid bracelets on.

"Naruto!" But it was too late; she was fast and now out of range. They wouldn't be able to find her now.

"Damn it Sakura! What did you say!?" Sasuke said tackle Sakura on a tree branch.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." Sakura purred rubbing herself onto the man on top of her.

"Shut up Sakura! Tell me! What did you say!?"

"I said nothing. Just simply asked her why she didn't have her chakra bracelets on."

"Untrue Sakura." Tsunade said walking up to her. "I hear you call me. Telling me Naruto was dangerous and such." Sakura giggled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"I might have said that."

"You bitch." Sasuke said then started after Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura pulling him back by the hand. He turned and slapped her. Sakura eyes widened.

"Sa… suk-."

"Don't touch me." He glared then continued after Naruto. Sakura looked up at the others. There eyes held no sympathy, all just glaring down at her.

"I can't believe I even made you my apprentice." Tsunade glared then heading back to Konoha with the others.

"I'm…" Sakura said watching them leave. "…sorry." She was alone.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. "Naruto!!" He's head turned to see a waterfall, he could hear sobs coming from it. _Waterfalls usually don't sob._

Sasuke walked into the open space. He took off his shoes and walked through the water. The sobs became louder but the waterfall slightly drained them out. He neared the waterfalls and went through, getting his hair and clothes wet. There sat a crying mermaid, no not a mermaid, there was no tail. It was Naruto.

"Naruto there you are?" Sasuke smiled walking up to her. She stopped and looked up.

"S… Sasuke? W-what are you doing here?" She sniffed. Sasuke came up a brushed a tear from her face.

"You can't expect, after all I've done, to just let you run away like this." He smirked. "Now, let's get back to the others." Sasuke said reaching a hand up to grab hers, but she slapped it away.

"I'm not going back." She glared. "If Sakura's gonna be there, I'll never go back." Sasuke sighed.

"You can't let Sakura control your life. If you want something, you go to it, don't let Sakura hold you back."

"You don't understand Sasuke! As long as I'm with you, she'll continue to set her evil traps up and get me into trouble that I didn't cause."

"Naruto-."

"No! She's ruining my life and I can't kill her!"

"Naru-."

"I mean come on, she's-."

"Naru-."

"-a bitch and-." Naruto eyes widened as Sasuke lips met hers. Sasuke pulled back.

"Can I talk now?" Naruto nodded slowly. "Good, now. You can't kill her but for now she's under heavy punishment for what she has caused. She won't bug you."

"And when she gets out." Naruto asked making Sasuke frown.

"Then you can leave and never see Sakura again." Naruto looked down at her hands. She sighed and looked back up at Sasuke, smiling.

"Okay, let's go home." Naruto jumped down from the rock she was sitting on only to have Sasuke catch her in his arms. Pulling her into his chest he smirked and walked under the waterfall and dashed into the forest.

"Sasuke, you can put me down now."

"I can." He agreed.

"So…?"

"Just because I can doesn't mean I will." Sasuke smirked as Naruto pouted cutely.

"Teme…"

"Naruto!!" They smiled as Sasuke brought her into the hokage office.

"Hey guys." She smiled then looked around the room glaring. "Is Sakura here?"

"No, don't worry, Naruto." Tsunade frowned. "Sakura's under heavy punishment." Naruto nodded. "Well, you're still under house arrest, so head back to Sasuke's house. It's great to have you back, Naruto." She smiled. "Dismissed." The bowed and left the office.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Sasuke house. Naruto walked in first and looked around. The traps Sakura has set up were still there.

"Sasuke…"

"Yeah-. Whoa!" Sasuke said when he say the traps and… blood? Whose blood? "What the…"

"Sakura set these up for me while you were gone. The blood is mine." Naruto's eyes flew to the ground.

"Hai, Release!" Sasuke said and the trap disappeared like dust, Naruto relaxed. She walked into the living room and jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto… I can't delay this any longer…"

"Wh-."

"I like you… a lot… well actually-." Sasuke turned Naruto to face him. "-it's more like I'm in love with you." And with that he kissed her. Naruto's eyes widened, she pushed Sasuke away only to regret it.

"I'm sorry… I… you just surprised me…" Naruto said looking away. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's chin up to his face.

"It's okay." He then continued making out with her. They moved to the couch and added some tongue. Sasuke slipped his hand up Naruto's shirt. Naruto flinched and stopped him.

"I…" Sasuke frowned; he wanted her so bad right now.

"It's okay, I understand." He said nodding and started to get up.

_What am I talking about?! I've done it with Itachi so may times but Sasuke… why am I holding back?_ Naruto thought to herself. _No, I can do this. I've always been ready. _Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke back to her lips. "Okay…" She whispered.

Sasuke smirked, "How 'bout we just watch a movie?" Sasuke mental slapped himself, after waiting so long her instead wanted to watch a movie. He must be sick.

Naruto smiled, "Okay!" They cuddled together in the dark room and watched the movie. Although they only got through a third of the movie when Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and pounced on Naruto.

A week past and Naruto and Sasuke were official a couple. They lived in Sasuke's house like if they were married. Naruto jumped when there was a knock on the door. Sasuke got up and answered it.

"Hel-. Oh, hello Hokage-sama."

"Hello Sasuke. I am here to tell Naruto something, may I see her?" Sasuke nodded and called Naruto over.

"Yeah?" Naruto said coming up to the them wearing orange short shorts, a black tank top and a pink fluffy apron Sasuke bought her. Naughty naughty Sasuke.

"Naruto, it's been a week so you are now free from house arrest, your stuff has been placed back in your old house." Tsunade smiled and Naruto's eyes widened. She had forgotten all about her being on house arrest. "Come, we need to talk about your new team and such."

"I…"

"I know, it's a surpise so come on."

"No… I… want to stay here."

"Oh… well, you can live here, at Sasuke's if he agrees." Sasuke quickly nodded. "Ok, then let's just get you a team. I needed another girl anyway since this team is all boys." Sasuke glared.

"She can stay with her old team. Team 7."

"What?"

"Naruto's, Sakura's, Kakashi's and my old team, team 7."

"Sasuke, we-."

"Please." Tsunade sighed.

"Fine but what about Sai?"

"He can stay I guess."

"Hm… I'll think about it. Naruto, you'll be with your old team, team 7." Naruto smiled and hugged Tsunade before she left. Naruto turned the Sasuke.

"Thanks but-."

"You think I'd let you be with anyone else, especially a team of boys?" Naruto giggled. "You're staying with me… forever." And with that Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's. Sasuke nipped Naruto's lip making her gasp. He drove his tongue into her mouth searching it.

DING DONG!

Sasuke groaned and pulled away from Naruto and opened the door.

"What-… Sakura?" Sasuke said looking down at the girl.

"Gomennasai." Sakura bowed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (The missing part of Chapter 23)

DING DONG!

Sasuke groaned and pulled away from Naruto and opened the door.

"What-… Sakura?" Sasuke said looking down at the girl.

"Gomennasai." Sakura bowed. "If Sasuke is happy, then I should be happy even if that means you're with Naruto."

"Did you just get out of your punishment?"

"Yes, and I see now how immature I was being." She turned to Naruto, who glaring at her. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you, Naruto. I know you can never forgive me but… well I just wanted to say that I was sorry." Naruto remained glaring at her.

"Sakura, I can never forgive the shit you put me through. The old me would of just killed you." Sakura flinched, she saw Naruto didn't have her bracelets on anymore. "But that's not me anymore. I'll spare you this time, but do that ever again and I **will** kill you." Sakura smiled.

"I won't. And maybe one day we can become friends."

"…maybe."

Sasuke smiled, they were finally getting along. And he was free of Sakura's fan girl-ness. Things were turning out get. After they all collected Naruto's stuff and moved it into Sasuke's house. Naruto and Sakura became great friends just like back when they were kids. And after a week or so Sakura asked Lee out and fell in love with him. Sasuke and Naruto stayed together through thick and thin loving and caring for each other. They went on missions together and team 7 was reunited. But this wasn't one of those happy ending stories because true love doesn't have an ending, true love doesn't end. This was just the beginning and nothing was gonna stop them this time.

"Hello little brother. Naruto." Itachi smirked.

"Itachi." Sasuke glared.

"My, my, Naruto you've grown. Why not come back to Akatsuki we could use you?"

"Never." She glared.

"Well then, if you won't join us… then I'll have to take the other mission and capture the Kyuubi holder." Itachi smirked getting into fight stance. Naruto and Sasuke smirked and looked at each other. They nodded.

"Bring it." They said in unison before charging at Itachi.

"DIE!"

The End.

I am soooooo sorry! I guess this part of the story was cut off on Chapter 23. This was supposed to be the end of Chapter 23 but well now it's 24. Likely people reviewed cuz I was like "What? I told them the story ended, why do they want more?" I was sooo confused, but now I see my mistake, I'm sorry readers! :D

But now I can't believe it's finally over *sigh*. Or maybe it's not? I'm think of a sequel but I wanted to start another story oh well whatever. :D hope you enjoy "Akatsuki Naruto."


End file.
